


Mommys and Littles

by YumiRedfox



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Baby Boy, Diapers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little Girl - Freeform, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Past Abuse, Rape for one chapter, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, baby girl - Freeform, bottles, little boy - Freeform, mdlg, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiRedfox/pseuds/YumiRedfox
Summary: Ashly is sent out on a call to help a young woman named Amanda and finds out they are perfect for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

I was told to respond to an abandoned house. People claimed they were hearing someone crying inside. I was responding with my partner Casey we got along well because we were in very similar life styles. We were both EMTs, we both grew up in Colorado, we were both twenty four, and we were both into the mommy dom little girl/boy lifestyle. I loved it when I was paired up with her. We were great friends. Casey and I were outside the building talking about what we would do once we got into the building while police checked it out making sure the scene was safe. 

When the police came out and gave up the all clear Casey and I both went into the building and to were they said the patient was located. I was in charge of working on the patient while Casey documented everything about the patient and what I did to help them. When we walked into the room I saw a young woman crying she was bruised and cut up.Her clothes were torn she didn’t have pants on. She had blond hair and pale tan skin. I moved over to her careful not to scare the poor woman. 

“Ma’am I’m Ashly Carter. I’m an EMT mayI help you?” I asked kindly feeling like a harsh tone would scare the woman. The woman still jumped and flinched away like I was going to attack her. 

“You won't hurt me will you.” she asked slowly showing her face to me I could see she had green blood shot eyes from crying. I would she she was terrified of the thought of being hurt more. She was shivering as well. 

“No I won’t hurt you I want to help you feel better not worse.” I said trying to gain her trust. I loved over to Casey and said “Ask a female police officer to get an extra pair of pants and a blanket from the ambulance please.” Casey nodded and she pokd her head outside and old an officer to do as I said. 

The woman looked at me and noticed that I was trying to help her get covered up before we were going to take her anywhere. She let her guard down being so weak at the moment and just want to let me take care of her“You pwamise not to hurt me?” She asked sounding younger. I recognized the speech pattern and realised that she was a little girl. I looked at my partner and she gave me a knowing look. 

I looked back at the woman. “I pinky promise that I won't hurt you.” I said putting out my pinky finger and holding it out for her. She slowly moved her hand out and wrapped her pinky around mine. “Can my partner and I help you now?” I asked again. Woman nodded her head yes. I was happy she was letting us help her finally. The female officer came in with what I asked for and I thnaked her then she left. 

“Okay first what is your name?” I asked. 

The woman thought “It’s Amanda Brady.” she said still sounding like a small child. 

“Very good Amanda now how old are you?” I asked smiling and encouraging her like I would a child. 

“I’m twenty.” she said “But I feel like I’m three or four.” she added. I nodded my head

“That's okay Amanda. Do you know what day it is?” I asked. Amanda nodded her head. 

“It’s Thursday December 1st.” she said smiling thinking about the holidays. 

“You’re doing great Amanda you’re being such a good girl.” I said reinforcing that she was being good because she was answering my questions. I was working on cleaning and bandaging her cuts the best I could. Amanda smiled and giggled hearing me praise her. “Okay this one may be ard for you to answer but we need to know okay?” I asked looking at her was a serious but caring look. Amanda looked worried but nodded her head. “Who did this to you Amanda?” I asked calmly even though I was mad at whoever did this.   
Amanda tensed up. “It was my daddy.He brought me here and hurt me.” She said getting tensed up. I nodded.

“It’s okay Amanda you’re safe now.Was this your Daddy how raised you or was this a Daddy dom?” I asked almost knowing the answer but I couldn’t assume. Amanda took a deep breath. 

“It was a daddy dom. I refused to do something that was past my limits and he got mad and he dragged me to his car and then drove here and he hit me and the tore at my cloths and then took my pants and then had sex with me against my will.” Amanda said crying again she could say he raped her because it was too painful to say. I moved quickly to finish cleaning and bandaging her cuts on her legs and gave her the pants and blanket. I knew she needed to feel covered up now. Amanda quickly took them but had trouble putting them on. I reached over and helped her put them on and then covered her in the blanket. Amanda was still sobbing so I moved next to her and held her. I looked up at my partner and saw the rage behind her professional mask and I was sure she could see mine. I wanted to hunt down this “daddy” and give him a piece of my mind.   
After about ten minutes Amanda calmed down again feeling better now that she had pants on. When she calmed down I asked “You’re doing great Amanda it’s okay to be upset and you did nothing wrong when it came to telling him no because it was past your limits a real daddy or mommy listens and respects a little’s limits and doesn’t go past them.” I said trying to comfort her. Amanda nodded her head. “Can you please tell us his name?” I asked.   
Amanda thought for a minute because she normally called him daddy or master. “His name was Andrew Campbell.” she remembering his name. I nodded my head. 

“You’re such a good girl. You’re being a big helping for my partner and I.” I smiled at her. Casey smiled at us she already had a little but knew I had never had one before and she was seeing I was taking to being a caring mommy naturally. When we finished we got her onto the gurney and too her to the hospital to be tested for pregnancy and STDs and to make sure she was one hundred percent. On our way to the hospital I asked “Where are you going to go after you get out of the hospital?” I asked while my partner drove.

Amanda was silent for a few moments then looked up at me. “I don’t know Daddy. I mean Andrew made me cut off all ties to my family and friends. I didn’t even work. I lived in his home doing everything he wanted when he wanted.” Amanda said worried she haddn’t thought about that until now. I tried to stop her worry. “Okay here’s my number call it when you get out and I’ll come and get you. You can stay at my place until you get on your feet and find somewhere to go.” I said smiling warmly. I didn’t want to have her on the streets and rist Andrew finding her again. Amanda took the paper with my number on it truly grateful. 

“Thank you Ashly. I have now way to repay you.” she said looking down. I smiled and looked at her. 

“Don’t worry about it. By the way police will be coming in to your hospital room and get your story sl they can help you.” I warned her not wanting her to be blind sighted. Amanda nodded her head shyly. She was nervous and didn’t want to do it but she didn’t want to let Ashly down because she was being so nice to her. They go her to the hospital gave their report and Ashly did one last check on her. 

“Remember when you are released call me and I’ll come and get you so you can stay with me until you can get a hold of your family.” I smiled making sure she had my number. Amanda nodded her head and put the paper in a safe place.


	2. Chapter 2

I got back into the ambulance still steaming mad. I didn’t know why but this call pissed me off so much. I normally don’t let any call get to me this way. I know she’s not my little. I do want to help her and I know that's going too deep into helping this girl and that it’s inappropriate. I looked at Casey and saw she wasn’t happy too. I knew she was very protective of her little and that she would never wish harm to any little. It took her a year before she trusted me enough to meet her little Adam. He was adorable with Brown eyes and brown hair. He had pale skin that was covered in freckles. She was about as tall as me when standing but most of the time he crawled on the floor. Casey said something snapping me out of my thought. 

“I’m sorry what did you say?” I asked looking at her. She had a small smile on her face as she rolled her eyes. 

“I said you did a great job in that call. You kept your calm and worked with Amanda like a champ. Especially when she broke down crying you calmed her down amazingly.” she said commending me for my work.

“Yeah but later when she gets out I’m going to have to get her and take her home. She has no one to call to help her that guy made her lose all contact with her friends and family.” I said still mad about it. “She seems so nice she doesn’t need that.”I added. 

Casey laughed “Trust me I know how angry you are. During that call all, I could think about my precious Adam. I would be so mad and upset if something like that happened. It's was just so nice seeing your mommy side come out. You will make a great mommy someday” She smiled driving I smiled and leaned into the glass window. 

“Thank you. I’m just so nervous I’ll mess up with my future little.” I said looking out the window. 

“Ashly it will be okay you will do fine. Yes, you will make a few mistakes but everyone does. Adam is my first little I have made several mistakes. But we talk about them and then I don’t do them again. That's how you learn and become a great mommy.”She said smiling. I smiled and nodded. 

“You’re right. Thank you.” I said. I loved these talks. I can’t talk to anyone else about this so in depth in person. But with Casey I can she understands the lifestyle and she has taught me so much. “How is Adam anyway?” I asked 

“Adam is doing good he finally kicked the illness he had. He was so sick he didn’t even want to color. He ate, slept, and threw up.Thank god he’s better and back to his adorable self.” Casey said thinking of her little boy made her smile and happy every time.

I smiled. “That’s good.” I was cut off from saying anything else when my phone when off. I looked at it and saw an unknown number. I answered it. “Hello, this is Ashly Carter.” I said in a friendly voice.

There was a hesitation before they said anything. “Hi, this is Amanda Brady. You said for me to call you when they released me from the hospital.” She said unsurely. 

I thought and checked the time. I needed to go back to our wait area and clock out.“Oh, Ashly. I’ll be there in about twenty minutes. Wait in the waiting room. I will be there as soon as I can.” I said trying to sound reassuring. 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to take me in if you don’t want to.I can figure something out.” she said sounding broken. 

“No no no, Amanda stays their I need to clock out and I will be right there to pick you up. ” I said as we got to the station. I quickly clocked out and then ran out to my car. “I’m in my car now I will be there soon.” I said, “Do you want to stay and talk to me on the phone while I drive so you know I’m coming?” I asked sounding nice.  
The line was silent for a minute then she answered “Yes please.” she said insecurely. I stepped on the gas some more speeding up. 

“Alright then. What do you want to know about me? Since you’re going to be staying with me for a while I guess you should know about me.” I said warmly   
Amanda thought for a minute and asked “Well how did you know what a daddy dom was? Not many people do.” she asked She sounded like maybe I thought it was weird.   
I smiled.“Well, I know what a daddy dom is because I’m a Mommy-dom.” I was hoping I was sounding warm and inviting. 

“Oh. that makes sense.” she said wondering.if when she go to my house would she see another little. Amanda thought some more. “Who do you live with?” She asked wanting to know that to expect when she got to her home. 

“Oh, it’s just me. My partner comes over often thought to hand out because we are like sisters.” I smiled thinking of all the times we had been at my house and we would talk and hung out. “Hey, I’m here. I’m pulling into the parking lot out front now.” I said driving to the door. Amanda took a minute then came out. She seemed a little nervous and I didn’t blame her. I reached over and opened the door for her. Amanda got in and buckled up. 

“Thank you Ashly I really appreciate this. You have truly gone above and beyond here.” .she smiled shyly. I smiled and her and started to drive home. The hospital was out of my way but I made a promise and I alway kept my promises no matter what. 

“No need it’s the least I could do. I didn’t want you on the streets or going back to Andrew for this to happen again. I’ll help you reconnect with your family and then you get to choose what you do after that.” I smiled driving. Amanda was silent for the rest of the trip looking out the window. 

When I got home it was already past one in the morning. I pulled into the garage and turned the car off. I got out and unlocked my door then waited for Amanda. When Amanda entered the house she started to take off her shirt showing the dark bruises that were left from Andrew. I knew they were there from the full body examination. I quickly looked away. 

”Hey hey hey Amanda what are you doing?” I asked shielding my eyes for her more so than me I cut clothes off people daily to get to where I needed so I could treat them.   
Amanda stopped and pulled her shirt down. “Well, Andrew had a rule of me being naked when in the house and well I thought you may have the same rule.” Amanda said looking at me. She didn’t know why but my attempt at giving her some privacy made her feel a little happy. 

When I was sure her shirt was down I looked at her. “No, you can stay dressed. I don’t own you and you’re not my slave. You’re free to make your own choices.” I said looking at her. Amanda looked at me shocked hearing my words before losing the expression. Her face went flat but with a small smiled on her lips.”Are you hungry?” I asked not knowing what condition she was kept in with Andrew. Amanda was starving so she shyly nodded her head yes. I went to her fridge and put a large TV dinner into the microwave while it was cooking I made myself a sandwich and got some water for the two of us. When the TV dinner was finished I put it on a plate and gave it to Amanda. 

“Here you go eat this for now and when I wake up in the morning we will have something bigger.” I smiled walking into the dining room so we could eat. Amanda stat on the floor out of her old habits. “Amanda you can sit at the table. You don’t need to follow Andrew’s rules anymore.” I said smiling pulling a seat out for her. Amanda got up and sat down eating quickly. 

“Thank you Ashly.” she said when she finished. I smiled and grabbed her plate and put it in the kitchen I would deal with it later. 

“Don’t mention it. I’ll show you to the guest bedroom.” I smiled leading her to the room across from mine. “This will be your room.You can do whatever you need to make it feel safe for you. Also yes you sleep in the bed.” I said walking into my room and pulling out a pair of pajamas for her. “Here you can use theses. “I’m off tomorrow so we can go get you some clothes of your own tomorrow.” I smiled. “Lastly if you need anything my room is right here. Just knock or come in and wake me.” I smiled saying goodnight before going to bed myself.

Amanda looked around the room seeing she had her own bathroom and an empty dresser. The bed was a queen sized bed. Amanda smiled and got onto the bed and under the cover. She felt wear with clothes so she took them off. The blankets cool and soft on her skin. It wasn’t long until she was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda was cleaning dishes in the kitchen her daddy had finished eating and before she was allowed to eat she must finish her chores. She was on her last plate scrubbing away when she heard him enter the room, he went to the fridge and grabbed her food. He put it in her bowl and laughed. Amanda put the last play away and turned around looking at the floor. 

“Slut eat then I have a surprise for you.” he smiled even though she couldn’t see it. Amanda got on her knees and crawled over to her bowl and started to eat. “Hey bitch what do you say for your gift? You useless whore?” he asked angrily grabbing her hair and forcing her to look at him. 

Amanda cowered from him “Sorry Daddy. Thank you for the food.” she said looking down. Andrew threw her head down and she hit her head on the floor. Amanda stayed like that until Andrew left then she went back to eating. When she was done was crawled out to find him. He was sitting on the couch naked stroking his cock. 

“Oh how good for you to join me. You have more chores to do before some friends get here.” he said smirking. He was planning something and Amanda was scared to find out. She nodded her head and went and started on the rest of the chores she had left. After about an hour and a half when she finished. When she went back to where Andrew was she saw that five other men were there. They all were naked and were all hard. Andrew turned around.

“Perfect timing Amanda the last one just showed up.” he smiled evilly. Amanda moved to leave the room never had this happened before. Andrew grabbed her and held her tight making her look at his friends. “No you don’t you’re going to get fucked by everyone here.” he said smiling.

Amanda whipped around “What no! You know that's against my limits!” she protested. Andrew looked mad. 

“You will do as I say slut you’re only a set of fuck holes I can rent you out if I fucking like.” he growled slapping her. Amanda shook her head no and backed away. “Know what you’re coming with me.” he growled grabbing her and dragged her to the garage and shoved her into his car. Amanda was scared as he backed out of the driveway into the street. He drove in an anger silence as she looked out the window. Andrew drove out to an old house. It was broken down and looked abandoned.

Andrew dragged her inside into a room and started to hit her. Amanda cried out and yelled for him to stop. Andrew grabbed her pants and ripped them off along with her underwear. Amanda closed her legs which she only got her to be hit again. He forced her legs open. 

Before the scene could finish Amanda woke up screaming and crying. I soon came running into the room. When I did Amanda jumped out of bed and backing into a corner and curled up into a ball. I slowly walked closer and sat down in front of her. Amanda was shaking and whimpering. 

“Amanda what's wrong I’m Ashly. You’re okay. You’re safe here.” I said calmly as I watch her. Amanda was whimpering and crying. I gently hushed her inching closer each time. When I was close enough I gently and loosely wrapped my arms around the scared woman. Amanda stiffened and curled up into a tighter ball. “Amanda it’s okay. It’s Ashly. You're safe here remember?” I cooed I was holding her tighter but loose enough that if she wanted to she could break free.

After about ten minutes of holding her, Amanda calmed down and looked at me. Her eyes were red and puffy again.She moved and wrapped her arms around me holding me tight. I held her back letting her do what she needed for comfort. 

“Amanda, what got you so worked up?” I asked softly. Amanda sniffed and buried her head into me. 

“I had a bad dream about Andrew. I’m sorry for waking you up Ashly.” she whimpered. I nodded and hold her close. 

“It’s okay I’m here if you need me. You’re safe here he can’t get to you.You should get some more sleep you have had a hard day.” I said wanting to know what her dream was but I didn’t push it knowing it would end badly. Amanda snuggled into me and shook her head no. I rubbed her back and asked, “Why not?”

“He will be in my dreams and I don’t want to be alone.” She whimpered. I nodded y head and moved pulling her into my lap. 

“You’re safe here he can’t get you.Do you want me to sleep in the bed with you so you’re not alone?” I asked calmly wanting to help her. She weakly nodded her head yes. I picked her up feeling how light she was as I carried her to the bed and put her down then crawled into bed next to her.  
Amanda shifted in for a minute before shyly asking “Can curl up and cuddle with you while I sleep? You don’t have to do it back.” she sounded worried and I gave her a warm smiled. 

“Yes, you can.” I turn to my side letting her curl up into me. She wrapped her arm around my waist and snuggled into my body. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and held her to me gently. It wasn’t long until we both fell back asleep.

When I woke up next I saw the bed was empty save for me. I got up and walked went looking for Amanda. I was looking all upstairs when she heard a noise from the kitchen. I walked down them to see Amanda cooking. 

“Amanda what are you doing?” I asked calmly. She jumped and turned around looking scared.

“I’m sorry Ashly I meant to have your breakfast done before you woke up. I’m sorry for not having it ready.” she said looking to the floor standing as stiff as a board. I walked over to her. 

“Amanda you don’t have to cook for me you don’t have to do anything for me.” I smiled looking at what she was cooking. It was some bacon and sausage with eggs that looked really good. She had only made enough for one person. “What are you going to eat? You only made enough for one.” I asked looking at her caringly. 

“I was only cooking for you. I was going to eat whatever leftovers you have that are getting close to going bad. I don’t deserve anything fresh.” She said looking to me. I got angry with Andrew again seeing what he did to the girl before me.

“Amanda you eat what you cooked it looks amazing.I’ll make myself something” I smiled finishing up the food and plating it and handing it to Amanda with a smile. Amanda looked at me weird. 

“But you should eat first I am not worthy to eat before the one in charge.” she said. I smiled at her. 

“Take it and eat you won’t follow those rule Andrew gave you here. You are free from him.” I smiled. Amanda slowly took the play and I gave her silverware as I got to the fridge and make myself the same meal.When I was finished Amanda had eaten everything on her plate. I smiled “Do you want more food?” I asked. He shook her head no as her stomach growled loud I could hear. I pushed my plate to her smiling “Here eat my plate.”

“Ashly no you need to eat too.” she said pushing the plate back. I smiled and pushed it back to her. 

“No you eat it I’ll eat something else.” I smiled getting up before Amanda could argue more. I went to the fridge and got leftovers from the lasagna I had and put it in the microwave and then sat back down. Amanda was pouting but slowly ate. 

“Thank you Ashly.” she said after she finished feeling full for the first time in a long time.I smiled and started to eat.  
“It’s no problem.Next week we will start looking for your family and try reconnecting with them.” I smiled Amanda smiled and nodded her head. “We will be going to the store to get you cloth today so you have some things that are yours.” I added. Amanda looked shocked.

“Oh, Ashly you don’t need to do that.You have already done enough for me” she said in shock. 

I smiled “No Amanda you should have your own clothes and things.” I smiled finishing up. “Tells take a shower and I’ll loan you some clothes then we will go shopping.” I smiled putting the dishes into the sink and washed them. “Amanda get into the shower, It’s across from your room, Towels are already in their while you are showering I will clean the dishes and put some clothes in your room.” I smiled at her. Amanda didn’t want to argue so she got up and did as she was told. 

After a few minutes, I walked to my room and picked out some clothes and put the, in what was now Amanda’s room on her bed.Then went to the other bathroom and took a shower as well. I got out and got dressed. I went to Amanda’s room and knocked on the door. She opened the door to me her hair was starting to dry. “Hi Ashly thank you for the clothes and the shower.” she smiled

”No problem, let's go shopping now.” I smiled letting Amanda go first. Amanda hesitated and then went and walked to the garage and then into the car.


	4. Chapter 4

I pulled into to mall’s parking lot and got out and smiled at Amanda who was slowly getting out of the car. I noticed she was fidgeting and looked at nervous. I let her go at her own pace as I waited for her. I took a minute before she smiled back and started to walk to the mall. I walked beside her and smiled. 

“So first we should get you some clothes.” I smiled looking at her as we got into the mall. She bit her lip and nodded.

“I don’t have any money, though.” she said sadly. 

“I know you don’t I’m buying them.” I smiled putting a protective hand on her shoulder. She looked worried. 

“What do I need to do to repay you?” she asked looking at me 

“Nothing. I’m doing this wanting nothing in return. I want to help you.” I smiled warmly. She seemed unsure but nodded her head as we walking into the clothing store. She seemed relieved but at the same time sad that she couldn’t buy it here left. She looked around at some of the clothes. “You can get anything you want big or little.” I smiled at her reassuringly. Amanda smiled weakly at this as she looked around more seeing a pair of overalls she liked that would fit her.She walked over to them and shyly showed them to me. 

“Can I get these?” she asked looking at me from behind them. She looked so adorable I couldn’t help but smile and tell her to put them into the cart. She put them in shyly as we kept walking she picked out a few shirts and pants she mostly got blue jeans and the shirts were cute little graphic T-shirts that had the cartoon character on them. She also picked some pajamas two where onesies and the others were cartoon shirts and bottoms. We went to check out and bought everything happily. We left the store and went looking around and looked at some other stores. Was walked pass a toy store and I noticed Amanda lingered looking inside. 

“Let’s get you a toy or two so you have something to help make you feel safe while you sleep.” I smiled walking in knowing they helped Adam sleep and to keep the nightmares away. She smiled and nodded and started looking at the stuffed animals and she grabbed a good sized cartoon octopus. I smiled it was cute it was a light pink with white dots all over and the legs were going everywhere. 

“This one?” she asked loving it but she wanted to check if I was okay with it. I nodded yes as I lead her to check out and bought it. I took the bag and put it on her arm. Amanda looked really happy getting everything which made me smile as well. It was the afternoon and time to eat some lunch so I walked us to the food court and told her to pick a place to g. She looked at all of the fast food restaurants and then picked the Burger King I smiled and nodded and got in line. We both ordered a chicken meal and got sodas. We soon got our food and sat down. 

“So Amanda how are you feeling?” I asked smiling. She smiled and finished chewing 

“Good. Thank you for all this. I still want to pay you back, though.” she said looking down. 

“The way you can pay me back it help me the best you can to help you get back in touch with your family.” I smiled at her. Amanda nodded and smiled as she ate. 

When we were both finished I asked if she wanted anything else and she shook her head. I smiled and walked back to the car going back home with Amanda. For the car trip, she held her octopus to her and I noticed it made her fidget less and calmer this time compared to the trip to the mall.

“So who do you want to find first?” I asked calmly wanting to get started while she heals. Amanda was silent for a minute then looked at me. 

“Mia Brandy. She’s my mom. I’m an only child and my father died when I was young.” she said biting her lip. I smiled and nodded my head. 

“Oka, we will find her and get you reconnected to her.” I smiled. “Does she live in Colorado?” I asked next. 

“Yes last time I spoke to her she was here.” Amanda said looking around outside. I smiling knowing we had a chance to find her. 

“How only is she and does she have a facebook?” I asked wanting to know an age range. 

“She should be sixty-five and yes she did.” Amanda said easily. I nodded my head. This should be good and not too hard. I drive the rest of the way home making small talk with Amanda. 

When we got home I went turned on the TV and got my laptop and started searching. Amanda was sitting on the couch watching whatever she wanted while I searched her name on Facebook from the information Amanda had told me she had told me the fourth person that popped up was her. I sent her a friends request and sent her a message.   
“Hello I’m Ashly Smith I’m an EMT in Colorado I have recently treated your daughter and she is staying with me currently as a guest until she can go home to you. She told me to contact you.” I left my laptop open as I walk over to Amanda “I found her on facebook and sent her a message.” I smiled putting a hand on her shoulder. Amanda’s eyes lit up when I told her. She was so happy. 

“Thank you so much. Has she said anything back?” she asked smiling holding her octopus. I couldn't help but smile.  
“No, not yet.” I said smiling. Amanda pulled me into a big hug smiling as she thanked me over and over again.I giggled and hugged her back smiling feeling good to help her. My computer dinged sounding off a facebook message. 

“I think that's her.” I smiled getting up Amanda on my heals. I said in the chair and saw indeed it was her messaging me back. 

“Oh my god is she okay? Her boyfriend has kept her from seeing us for months please let me see her.” Mia replied. I smiled as I typed. 

“She's fine some scrapes and bruises. She is traumatized from him, though. We can video chat and you can see her right now and I can drive her to your house after of you like.” I replied smiling. 

Her reply came right away. “Yes please, I need to see and hear her right now.”. I clicked the video call and had Amanda sit next to me were she could be seen. Mia answered as soon as the window popped up worried about her daughter. She saw a few scratches and bruises and knew they were from Andrew. 

“Amanda oh my god you're away from him what happened to you? Are you okay? I have been so worried.” She said as soon as she saw her daughter. Amanda shifted surprised to see someone care so much for her well being it was so overwhelming. She hadn't seen that in a long time. I notice that and grabbed her abandoned octopuses from the clutch and gave it to her under the table and she smiled and calmed down a bit. 

“Mom I'm okay Ashly here has helped me so much the past few days. She's letting me stay here until I can go with you. I mean if you want me to move in with you.” She said nervously biting her lip. Her mother smiled. 

“Of cores I want you back honey I love you and always will.” She smiled loving seeing her daughter. 

“I can bring her over anytime. When would you like me to do that?” I asked smiling seeing this. Mia’s smiled faltered. 

“Well I just got a new ob and I’m overseas right now and won’t be back for three months. Do you think you could keep her at your house safe until I get home?” she asked worriedly of asking too much. I smiled and nodded my head yes. 

“Sure thing. I can do that. How does that sound Amanda?” I asked smiling. Amanda was disappointed but happy. She wanted to physically see and touch her mom but Ashly was so nice to her and was happy to stay with her for a while longer.

“Okay but as long as we can video chat often.” awhile she said squeezing her octopus. Mia nodded her head. 

“Of cores baby. I just got you back.I’m not letting you go away again.” she smiled. The conversation a while longer before Mia and Amanda both were tired and I suggested that we ended talking for the night and continued later. They both agreed so I hung up. I made a quick dinner of grilled cheeses and then Amanda ate and went back to her room with her octopus for the night and went to sleep. I took a shower and texted Casey about me finding her mom and getting her updated on the plan with Amanda.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three weeks since I met Amanda and we have gotten fairly close. She had been doing better and I could see some more of her little side showing to me but she still seemed to scared to go fully into head space. I didn’t say anything and just let her go in and out as she pleased. I made sure she wasn’t going to get hurt and that she was okay when I was home. She still had a few nightmares but none as bad as before her octopus friend that she had named Bubbles. It was the first day of my three days off after my forty-eight hour work day on the ambulance. I walked into the kitchen around noon after sleeping. I saw Amanda sitting at the table with a plate of food that she was eating. I looked to the counter and saw that she had made coffee and had a plate of food ready to be eaten. I couldn't help but smile.

“Is that food and for me?” I asked a little hopeful to just sit and eat. It looked amazing. It was a plate of eggs, Pancakes, strawberries, sausage and toast.   
“Yeah, it is. I made it for you knowing you had a hard shift last night considering as soon as you got home you called someone and talked to them for a while about all your calls. One seemed really bad so I made you breakfast and coffee thinking you might like a small break.” she said sheepishly.She wasn’t wrong the last forty-eight hours had been hard with a lot of calls and one that had to be pronounced dead on the scene. I smiled and took the plate and sat next to her and took a bite. 

“Thank you. This looks and tastes amazing. I really needed this.” I moaned loving the food as I to a drink of coffee and moaned again. Amanda laughed a bit seeing my reaction. I laughed too.

“Thank you, I did my best.” Amanda smiled blushing. “Um, Ashly can I ask you a question.” 

“Sure anything.” I smiled happily to answer anything for her to make her feel comfortable.

“Well Christmas is next week and I was well I was wondering what you had planned and if maybe I could join. I don’t want to be a burden or anything. It’s just it’s my favorite holiday and I don’t want to be alone and my mom is going to be too busy to talk to me.” Amanda said rambling a bit scared of asking for something. I felt bad for the girl and was more than happy to see she wanted to be with me on the holiday.

“Well, I’m going over to my friend’s house. The one who was with me when we bet. I was going to celebrate with her and her little boy Adam. I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to go. I already cleared it with Casey.” I smiled finishing my food and coffee. “So what do you want for Christmas anyway?” I asked smiling. Amanda blushed and sighed in relief happy she wouldn’t be alone. Andrew two years she had been with him he had always gone out leaving her alone all day of Christmas and then when he come home drunk and hurt her.  
“Thank you. I don’t want anything you have given me enough already.” Amanda smiled. This only got a roll of my eyes. If she wasn’t going to tell I was going to pick something out for both for when she was big and little.

“Fine.” I said smiling sitting at the table making small chit chat.

“How long do you have off or do you have to work tonight too?” Amanda asked wondering how her night would go. I smiled at her. She was still learning my work schedule.  
“I have the next three days off before going back to work. ” I said picking up my plate. “Why did you want to go somewhere?” I asked planning on going back to the mall to go Christmas shopping anyway.

“Well I don’t know spend time with you and maybe to the mall, I want to go look around.” She said shyly having the same plan. She and been earning money from me by doing chores and taking care of thing around the house while was at work. It was her way of repaying me for letting her stay but to also keep her from feeling like she was back with Andrew. 

“Sounds great Amanda. We can go now and maybe to the movies after. How does that sound?” I asked smiling putting our plates in the sink. Amanda smiled and nodded her head yes getting up to get ready. Amanda liked the idea of going to the movies after. She liked being able to leave the house and have a say in what the day was going to do.   
When they got to the mall Amanda asked me if she could go and shop on her own this time. I nodded and told her to meet e in the food court in an hour. She agreed and went off and I did too. I went to the toy store and looked around for a while looking for something for Adam and Amanda for when she is in headspace. I saw a cute orange cartoon fish with white spots and blue glittery eyes.I thought it would make a perfect friend for bubbles I picked it up and put it in the basket the store offered. I kept looking around to find Adam something to do with dinosaurs. I looked around and saw a few things that caught my eye but my gut told me something would be better so I followed it. After ten minutes I found what my gut was looking for it was a dinosaur onesie. It was mostly dark green with long sleeves and a big dinosaur head the belly was a light green. Green was his favorite color too so I quickly grabbed it and called Casey to make sure she hadn’t already gotten it for him. Luckily she hadn’t and so I went to check out and bought the two gifts and had them wrapped their so Amanda wouldn't see her fifth and kill two birds one stone I had Adam’s wrapped too. 

I left the store and went looking around for something for Amanda when she was big wanting to give her one for both. I found a nice store and messaged her mom on the phone asking for some tips on what to get her. Her mother was more than happy to help and thanked me for including her in my Christmas. I told her not to worry about it. She told me she loved wearing dresses and her favorite color was blue. I looked around a dress store and found a beautiful sun dress te was a deep ocean blue. I thought it would be perfect for her. I picked it up and bought it then went to the food court and sat down and waited for Amanda. 

 

Amanda was walking around the mall looking for something for Ashly. She looked around and went into the Bass Pro shop and looked around after about fifteen minutes she saw two shirts that she thought would be perfect. One was a blue shirt that said “Tough Girls Save Lives” in broken text and a red rectangle with the star of a life cut out showing it in the light blue fabric. The other shirt was a black shirt with the Grim Reaper on it in white and with a red moon and heart beat that said “EMT we raise the Grim Reaper” in bleeding letters. She thought these were perfect. Se grabbed them and bought them having just enough money earned up from doing chores around the house. She took the back and left with the shirts and went to the food court and saw Ashly waiting. 

I saw her and smiled I and bought some food while I waited.I bought her a ten piece chicken nugget meal. I smiled and moved my bag out of her view and gave her the food. Amanda smiled and started to eat happily. She didn’t realize she was so hungry.

“How was your shopping?” I asked smiling seeing her eat. Amanda put up a finger as she finished chewing and swallowed. 

“Good. Your’s?” she asked having her bag out of sight as well. I wondered what she had in it but I didn’t ask. I let her eat in peace. When she finished we walked to the car and put out bags in and went to the movie theater.

“What do you want to watch Amanda?” I asked letting her pick. Amanda looked at the movies and blushed nothing seems good but Moana.   
“Can we go see Moana nothing else seems to look good to me.” she said unsurely.I smiled and nodded and got two tickets and got some popcorn then went in. I was happy she picked Moana because I was a big Disney nut personally. 

We watched the movie in silence as we ate popcorn. When it was over we talked about what we liked and what we didn’t as I drove home. It was getting dark so I made burgers and then we both watched TV. After two hours I woke up and saw Amanda asleep on me with a blanket over the two of us. I smiled and picked her up. I frowned feeling how light she was not liking how she was underweight. I put her in bed and gave her her octopus and covered her up and went to sleep myself.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Christmas eve and I was getting everything ready to go to Casey’s house with Amanda. I had told her that she would be welcome to be little if she chose to be during the Christmas party because I knew Adam would be little as he always is. I had all of the gifts I have gotten for everyone in the car. I walked up to Amanda’s room and knocked on the door. 

“Amanda are you ready to go?” I asked not opening the door. Amanda quickly finished wrapping the present and came out. 

“Yeah sorry I was finishing up wrapping this.” she smiled showing the wrapped gift. “I want you to open it when they open presents there.” she smiled brightly.  
“You didn’t have to get me anything.” I smiled hugging her. “Thank you though I can’t wait to open it.” 

Amanda smiled and walked with me to the car. I had put Bubbles in my bag just in case she got little and wanted him. We drove listening to Christmas music and chatting. I could tell she was teetering between being big and being little. She knew that I was going to my Casey’s house and she was a mommy like I was and that if she wanted to be little she could. One of Amanda’s favorite songs came on as her face lit up as she started to sing it then realized she was singing loud. She blushed and stopped altogether. 

“Don’t stop keep singing. I’ll join in.” I smiled trying to encourage. I started singing the song loudly like she was. Amanda smiled but hesitated before joining in singing again. We sang all the songs the rest of the way until I pulled into the driveway and turned the car off. We both laughed and were smiling. 

“Thank you. That was amazing I wasn't allowed to sing when I was with him. I was told I needed to be seen and not heard. This is already the best Christmas I have ever had. Thank you.” Amanda said tears in her eyes from the joy. 

“You are allowed to sing your heart out here. You should see Casey and me when we are waiting to be dispatched we are jamming out singing and laughing. So you are free to do the same.” I smiled hugging her gently rubbing her back. She nodded her head smiling pulling back after a minute. 

We both got out of the car and grabbed out gifts and went to the door. I knocked and waited for Casey to answer. After a minute a red hair woman with green eyes opened the door. I smiled and hugged her. Amanda smiled and waved shyly as we walked in. Casey showed me where to put the gifts after I put them down and turned saw Adam toddle into the room. 

“Aunt Ashly!” he cheered running up to me hugging me tightly. I smiled hugging back. I tousled his shirt brown hair. Amanda hid behind me being shy.

“Hey, buddy! How have you been?” I asked picking him up and putting him on my hip making him squeal in glee. He was only nineteen and was very light still underweight from his abusive family. But he was lucky heavier than he was last time I saw him. “”Wow you’re getting big.” I smiled tickling his sides making him kick and squeal more. He looked over my shoulder. 

“Who’s that Aunt Ashly?” he asked pointing at Amanda making her take a step back.

“That’s Amanda. She's going to celebrate Christmas with us.” I said smiling at her and nodding telling Amanda it was okay.   
“Oh did you get a little like me Aunt Ashly?” he asked knowing I was a mommy like Casey. I blushed bright red and Amanda did too. She covered her face and moved farther back hiding in the Christmas tree a bit. 

“No buddy. She’s staying at my house right now because she needs some place to stay until her family comes back into town.” I blushed smiling at the idea. I put him down. “Go find your mommy and find out how long until dinner okay?” I said smiling. He nodded and ran off. I looked at Amanda as she moved closer to me disturbing some of the plastic ornaments and knocking them onto the hardwood floor making her jump. I took her hand and gave her a small hug. “It’s okay. You’re safe here.” I whispered in her ear. I felt her nod and so I pulled back. 

‘’I’m sorry just wasn’t expecting him to be so energetic or ask if I was your little.” she explained sheepishly. I nodded in understanding. I picked up the ornaments and put them back on and sat on the couch with Amanda.

“I know. I wasn’t expecting that myself.” I said squeezing hr hand to comfort her. 

“I wish I brought Bubbles with us.” She said thinking of her pink octopus friend. I smiled and grabbed my back and pulled him out. Her eyes lit up and made grabby hands from it smiling. “Thank you!” she cheered happy I brought it.

“No problem Amanda I thought you may want it to incase you went into head space or got scared.” I smiled giving it to her. She pulled it to her chest and hugged it smiling. I and pulled her into a one-armed hug pulling her close. /she didn’t fight it and just leaned into me finding comfort in my touch. It wasn’t long until Adam came back smiling.

“Dinner is going to be in twenty minutes Aunt Ashly.” he said smiling. 

“Thank you, Adam. want to watch a movie or play a game?” I asked smiling. I felt Amanda shift so she was hiding her face in my neck. I moved so I was rubbing her back trying to reassure her. 

Adam thought for a minute before deciding. “Can we play Candy Land? Amanda and join in playing too if he wants.” he said seeing that she was shy.

“Sounds great buddy how about you two stay here and wait while I go and get it.” I said getting up. Amanda shifted chewing her lip unsure but stayed put. When I left the room I heard Adam introduce himself a little calmer now and was trying to become friends with Amanda.  
I walked into the kitchen and smelled a ham in the oven and saw Casey cooking mashed potatoes, corn, peas, and had two cakes and three pies ready for dessert. 

“Smells good.” I said grabbing a carrot from a laying out tray. That was meant to be munched on. Casey turned around smiling.

“Thanks. I hope Amanda likes it I don’t know what she likes or I would have made it for her.” the red haired woman said. I nodded.

“I’m sure she’ll like it. Se didn’t get much to eat before she started staying with me.She told me that Adam didn’t feed her much so she’s underweight.So I’m sure she will love anything you make.” I smiled hugging her to steal a spoonful of corn and ate it. Casey shoved me away.

“Hey! Paws off the food.” she laughed used to me stealing her food while she was cooking. 

“Be lucky it's not cookie dough.” I laughed. “Board games still in the same closet as always?” I asked Casey rolled her eyes and shook her head at my first comment knowing I would take the bowl of cookie dough if she wasn’t watching. 

“Yeah they are.” she said going back to cooking.I laughed walking to the closet and pulled out Candy Land and went back to the living room. What I saw warmed my heart. Amanda and Adam were talking. Amanda seemed unsure but seemed to be enjoying herself. She looked over to me and smiled brightly. 

“Game time!” She cheered half way between being big and being little. I normally saw her this way. I haven’t seen her in full head space except for when we met and I was treating her. Adam started to cheer too. I smiled and set up the colorful board and set out the four pawns. “Can I have a yellow one?” Amanda asked shyly. 

“Yes, you can.” I smiled giving her the piece to set up. I then handed the green pawn to Adam and I grabbed the blue one for me. I didn’t ask Adam because whenever we play he always wants the green one. When the board was ready I said. “Okay time to find out who goes first. How old are you two feeling?” I asked changing the rules slightly. Adam proudly put up three fingers. Amanda thought for a minute.

“Adam can go first I don’t know how old I feel?” Amanda said sitting close to me Bubbles on her lap.   
“Okay then and that's okay that you don't know how old you feel?” I said smiling.rubbing her back. “Okay, Adam draw your card.” I instructed. He reached out and a blue card. He moved his pawn to the first space that matched his card. Amanda went next doing the same ending one space farther than Adam. I pulled my car and only moved one space forward. We kept playing laughing and listening to music I was playing on my phone. It was all fun and light hearted until Amanda pulled a card that was going to send her back close the beginning and she was winning.\  
“Oh no.” she whined tearing up I could tell she was now in the headspace. I looked at her card. 

“Hey Amanda it’s okay you don’t have to go back. Only the adults have to go back. Little ones like you and Adam get to pull a new card.” I said as Adam agreed. Amanda sniffed and pulled a new card and got a card that put her three spaced farther on the board. We played for five more minutes until Adam got second. Casey came out and called us all for dinner. So I sent them to go to the dining room as I picked up the board.   
When I got the table Casey had made her plate and was making Adam’s. I went to Amanda and asked if she wanted me to help her make her plate and she nodded her head so I grabbed her plate and she told me what she wanted. She ended up having a bit of everything except for the peas. I joked with her saying I didn’t like them either. When her plate was finished I walked back to the table and made mine grabbing a large bit of ham and everything but peas and sat down. We all ate and had a good time. Adam talked about dinosaurs and Amanda talked about fish and other sea life. Casey and I both took part in the conversation making jokes and noises making Amanda and Adam laugh. It was a moment like these that I loved and felt at home. Being with my best friend and her little. I loved how Amand acted and made me wish even more for my own little one day. 

When we finished eating I did the dishes and Casey watched some TV with Amanda and Adam. I took twenty minutes to clean and box everything for leftovers. I then walked out and called “”Who's ready for presents?” I said happily. Adam smiled and raised his hand and ran to the tree. We made our way over to the tree. Adam sat in Casey’s lap and Amanda sat next to me. I handed Amanda and Adam their presents first. Adam tore into his and squealed in joy showing Casey. 

“Look mommy! Aunt Ashly got me a dinosaur onesie! Can I put it on now?” he asked happily. 

“Hold up buddy let's finish with presents then you can.” Casey said ruffling his hair. He pouted but agreed. Amanda opened her first present. She smiled to see that it was an orange fish plush toy. 

“Bubbles has a friend!” he cheered happily putting it in her lap with her pink octopus friend. I smiled and nodded. She opened her second one and smiled seeing the beautiful blue sundress. “Pretty when we are done can I put it on?” she asked remembering Adam had to wait to put his onesie on. 

“Of cores Amanda.” I smiled. Pulling out Casey’s gift. I had gotten it a month ago. She opened it as laughed. It was a coffee mug that said. “Air goes in and out and blood goes round and round. Any variation between the two is bad.” I knew she had an eye on it for a while so I knew she would love it.

“Oh my god! Where did you find this? Whenever I tried to get it, it was always sold out!”She said excited smiling ear to ear. 

“I went to a custom mug place and made it.” I smiled. She wrapped an arm around me giving me an one armed hug thanking me again. I laughed and smiled. I felt Amanda poking me so I looked over seeing that her gift was in front of me. “For me?” I asked surprised.

“Yeah for everything you have done for me.” She said with a shy smile. 

“Thank you.” I smiled opening it. I gasped and smiled seeing the two shirts. “Oh my god. I love them!” I said showing Casey and Adam the shirts. The both laughed knowing I loved the novelty EMT shirts with a passion and that I didn’t have these two.

“So now that there aren’t any more gifts how about you two go change and show off your new clothes.” Casey said smiling. Adam and Amanda both took off to put their new clothes on. I laughed seeing that as I did a quick change and put on the “Tough Girls are EMTs” shirt on and took the other one off. Casey was smirking when I looked at her. 

“What?” I asked knowing she was up to no good. 

“Oh you know you not being discreet on wanting Amanda as your little.” she smirked laughing. I glared at her hating that she could always see thru me. 

“Shut up. Maybe I do but that's because she is so cute and so sweet. I just want to help her and take care of her because of Andrew hurt her so much.” I said blushing. Casey laughed.

“Does someone have a little crush?“ she teased. I blushed and crossed my arms looking away from her only electing more laughter from Casey. 

“Shut up. I may want her as my little but I don’t think she would want me as a mommy.” I said unsure chewing my lip. I didn’t know Amanda was within ear shot about to come around the corner. Amanda had been worried about a similar thing of her wanting to be Ashley's little but unsure if she wanted to be her mommy. Before Casey could say anything she came around the corner. 

“How do I look!” she asked sounding like a little kid. I smiled.

“You look amazing Amanda!” I said perking up smiling happily the dress fit. Adam came out soon after roaring and acting like dinosaur making the three of us laugh and at like we were scared of being eaten. Adam smiled and laughed and pretended to eat me making me act like I was dead while he ran around. It started getting late and both Adam and Amanda were nodding off. So I thought it would be best to end the night so Casey could give Adam his bath and put him to bed.

“I’ll text you when I get home.” I smiled leading Amanda out almost sleep walking. I knew by the time we got home she would be out. Casey gave me a hug bye as well as Adam. 

“Bye Aunt Ashly. Bye Amanda.” he said sleepily. 

“Bye buddy see you later good night.” I said then walked off and got in the car with Amanda. We both drove with soft Christmas music in the background. Amanda fell asleep in the car like I assumed but I smiled seeing she was cuddling bother her Octopus and fish friend.

When we got home I picked er up and carried her to her room. I helped her get into pajamas then tucked her into bed. When I went to leave she whined. 

“No leave me.” she said tiredly. I stopped and walked back to the bed where she made grabby hands to me. I smiled and moved closer and she grabbed around my neck pulling me gently. I got into bed and she cuddled into me. “Stay.” she said moving closer. “Best Christmas ever thank you. ” she said already falling back asleep.

“Oka, I’ll stay. You’re welcome Merry Christmas.” I said wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close then we both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

It was now February and Amanda was talking to her mom while Ashly was at work. She was going to talk to her mom about seeing if she could stay with Ashly if Ashly was okay with it. She honestly wanted to stay with her because she felt safe and cared for and she hadn’t felt that way in a long time. She knew her mother cared about her but Ashy’s house already felt like home to her. She remembered the conversation during the Christmas party that she overheard and knew she had to ask to be Ashley's little knowing it wouldn’t be like before. She was ready to be fully little and mostly had been whenever Ashy was from work and they were home. She grabbed the computer and turned it on and went to facebook and video called her mom. It ranges a few times before she could see her mother on the screen with ear buds in. 

“Hi, darling! How are you doing?” Mia asked happy to see her daughter again. They have been talking about three times a week so Mia knew she was safe and wasn’t being hurt. Amanda didn’t mind the talking time because it had been two years since they have talked and could have been longer if it wasn’t for Ashly. 

“Hi, mom! I’m doing good Ashly is at work but I have just eaten dinner.” Amanda smiled. 

“Good. How had Ashly taken care of you?” she asked worried the was just a ploy to get her trust before taking Amanda away again.

“She’s been amazing. I actually wanted to talk to you about that.” she said blushing and chewing her lip. Mia gulped knowing her daughter was going to ask something big by her chewing on her lip.

“What is it?” Mia asked clearly worried of what her daughter was going to ask. 

“I want to stay here with Ashly mom. I’ll still video chat you often and visit you and everything. It not like when I lived with Andrew” she said promising her mother. Mia knew this was going to be the question and sighed. 

“I want to talk as often as we do now and only if Ashly is okay with it and also promises me I get to see you in person.I want to know where she lives too.” she said chewing her lip. 

Amanda smiled and nodded her head. “I will mom thank you. ” she smiled seeing the time. ‘It’s getting late there you should go to sleep.” She said saying goodbye and goodnight to her mom. When she was done she went to her room and went to sleep until she heard me come home and look in the fridge seeing the extra plate of food in their for me 

I smiled and took the plate to the dining room table and started eating it because I was starving. Amanda came down the stairs and looked at me. 

“How was work Ashly?” she asked smiling shyly hoping it wasn’t too bad.

“It was okay tiring, Thank you for making dinner.” I smiled taking another bite. “It’s really good.” Amanda smiled and sat in the chair across from me. 

“Um, Ashly did you um mean what you said at the Christmas party about liking me and wanting me as a little?” Amanda asked bluntly trying to get out what she wanted to say before she lost her courage. The suddenness of the question making me choke. I coughed a few time tears coming into my eyes before I calmed down and could breathe. 

“Yeah, I did. I didn’t know you overheard me. I’m sorry if I weird you out.” I blushed looking at my plate.

“No no no, listen I heard you say that and it made me really happy because I want to be your little. You’re what a mommy or a daddy should be not like Andrew. I talked to my mom and with a few conditions she said she was okay with me staying here if you’re okay with it.” Amanda said blushing pulling at her fingers. I looked up at her in surprise that she actually wanted me as her mommy. That would have explained her little side showing more often. I smiled though still blushing like Amanda was now. 

“What are the conditions?” I asked getting my hopes up. Amanda smiled happily. 

“Still video chat three times a week, I come and visit her house when she’s in town and she knows your address so she can check up on me. Also that you’re okay with it.”Amanda listed off smiling. I nodded my head everything seemed reasonable to me and saw not a reason to get upset about the conditions. 

“Okay, only I want her to call before she comes over so I can clean up everything for the house to be presentable and so she doesn’t know about the age play part unless you want her to know.” I said smiling eating the rest of my food. Amanda clapped her hands. 

“So you’re my mommy now?” she asked hope filling her voice. I smiled and nodded my head. 

“Yes, baby girl I am. But it’s also way past your bedtime then.” I smiled putting my place in the dishwasher after rinsing it.Amanda squealed and hugged me happy. I smiled and picked her up. 

“Okay but can I sleep with you tonight to celebrate me becoming your little?” she asked already snuggling into my body as I carried her to my room tucking her into bed since she was already in PJs. she watched me as I brushed my teeth and changed into my own pajamas before getting into bed cuddling into Amanda. Within minutes we both fell asleep my arms wrapping around her. 

I woke up first in the morning and smiled that Amanda was now my little girl. I played with her hair gently smiling. I grabbed my phone and texted Casey. 

“Hey, Casey I got my first little Amanda asked me last night.” I sent it smiling brightly looking at Amanda’s sleeping face. She had the back of her head pressed into my chest her hands brought up near her mouth. I had my phone on silent making sure not to wake the sleeping girl.

“Awesome! Told you so. So I take it you’re going little shopping today?” she texted back. I rolled my eyes knowing she was smirking. 

“Yeah, you did.Also yeah I am. Want to come along with Adam?” I sent back smiling. 

“Sounds like a plan mommy. Hows three we can meet at the store after Adam’s doctor appointment?” she sends back thinking I would be called mommy by Amanda now made me blush. 

“Sure sounds great that gives me time to find out what to get for her headspace.” I sent back then started to gently she Amanda needing her to wake up so we could get her dressed and breakfast then makes our plan. Amanda groaned not wanting to wake up from her dream not wanting it to go away.she turned over her face going into my chest and opened her eyes.

“M-mommy?” she asked waking up in headspace because of her dream of being cared for by Ashy.I smiled and blushed hearing her call me mommy.

“Yes, baby girl. Time to wake up.” I said sitting up soon followed by a groan from Amanda as she sat up as well. 

“What we do today mommy?” she asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Well first we are going to get dressed then eat breakfast and at three we are meeting Aunt Casey and Adam at a little store to get you things.” I said smiling at the little girl, Amanda nodded her head.

“Otay.” she said as I got up and put on the “Racing the Reaper” shirt and some cargo pants before picking up Amanda and taking her to her room. 

“So what do you want to wear today.

” I asked looking in her closet. Amanda thought for a second. 

“Dress!” she said wanting the dress she got for Christmas. I smiled and pulled out her dress and set it on the bed. 

“Okay time to get out of your PJs and into your pretty dress.” I smiled pulling at her shirt. Amanda raised her arms and smiled as I pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it into the hamper. She giggled as I slipped her blue dress over her head helping her get it on. When she was done I walked with her down to the kitchen and made us some breakfast. She smiled watching me cook us some waffles with sausage and bacon. I cooked it all up and made our plates hers being a pink plastic one and mine is a white ceramic one. 

“Tank you.” she smiled pulling apart her waffle getting her hands covered in syrup. I rolled my eyes should have known better than to let her feed herself if I was making waffles remembering breakfasts with Adam. We both finished eating and I took our plate and put them in the sink filled with warm water and grabbed a warm washcloth and cleaned Amanda’s hands and face. 

“There's my pretty baby girl.” I cheered seeing her clean face and set her on the couch. “I need to know how old you feel now baby.” I smiled sitting down with her sitting in front of me. Amanda thought for a minute before holding up two fingers. “Okay, baby girl that's awesome!” I cheered. We talked for a few hours finding out what she wanted for her new room. Then played until it was two thirty. 

“We need to go shopping now little one for your new room.” I smiled getting up with the list of things. I planned on letting her pick out everything we got. 

“Yay! Otay mommy!” She smiled getting up and walking to the door. I joined her and saw her looking at her shoes. I got the hint and knelt down and picked one up after untying the laces.

“Put your foot in Amanda.” I smiled. Amanda put her hands on my shoulder to keep from falling as I helped get her foot into the shoe and then died the same with the other. When they were both tied and my shows were on we both went out to my car. I buckled her into the back seat after arguing that it was safer for little girls to ride in the back of the car. As I closed the door I put the child lock on like I did when Adam was in my car without Amanda knowing. It was a twenty-five-minute drive to the store that handled a lot of DDLG relationships as well as some others. 

When I got parked Amanda tried hopping out of the car but found she couldn’t open the door so she started whining and kept trying to open it. Before she threw her body against the door I spoke up. “Amanda it’s child locked to keep you from getting out and running off.” I said seeing the young girl pout. I smiled and let her out of the car and held her hand as we walked to the front door seeing Casey and Adam just getting to the door. 

“Hey sis how’s it going? How was the doctor visit?” I asked Casey feeling like she was a sister from what we have seen and had to do in the ambulance.

“It was good but Adam gets a new toy because he got some shots.” Casey said pulling Adam into a one armed hug. I nodded understanding. 

“I’m sorry Adam but at least you get a new toy.” I said seeing him look like he had just finished crying not long ago. That made him smile and slightly nod his head. We all walked into the store and started to look around for what Amanda needed for her room first. We went to the bedding department and Amanda looked at the bed sheets and picked a pick sheet with cartoon fish, seahorses, and whales on them. I put them in the cart and walked to the wall decorations and Amanda held up more fish stickers to put on the wall. I smiled and nodded my head letting her put them in the cart. We walked past the diapers and grabbed some fish themes diapers seeing they were her favorite. 

“So Ashly how does it feel to go shopping here for your own little?” Casey asked while Amanda was picking out pajamas. 

“Amazing.” I smiled pulling her into a hug feeling her hug me back.

“Mommy I what these!” she said holding what looked like ten outfits of pajamas. I looked at each one seeing they all had fish on them. I smiled and put them in my cart. 

“Great choices baby go get some day clothes now.” I smiled hugging her. She nodded and ran off to the clothes again. 

“So I take it you're using the money your grandfather left you?” Casey asked looking as me after checking on Adam who was helping Amanda pick out clothes. Casey was one of the few people who knew I only worked because I wanted to not because I had to. My grandfather gave me a huge part of his fortune when he died when I was sixteen trusting me over everyone in my family knowing I was selfless and caring like him instead of snoopy and vain. He took me in after I came out as gay to my parents when they kicked me out.

“Yes, I am.” I smiled thinking of him it had been eight years since he died and she still missed him. Casey smiled nodding giving me a hug. Adam came running up holding up a superman onesie with a red cape attached looking at his mommy. 

“Mommy, can I have it? Pleeeese?” he asked. We with knew he loved Superman almost as much as dinosaurs. I laughed and picked it up looking at it and putting it in my cart. Casey looked at me confused.

“I’ll get it for him. He just got shots and I know he's terrified of needles. Consider it my treat for him.” I smiled as Adam ran up to me and hugged me tightly. 

“Thank you Aunt Ashly!” he said hugging me tightly. I laughed and ruffled his hair. 

“You’re welcome now got help Amanda and be our helper.” I smiled at him then to Casey who rolled her eyes. 

We shopped for about three hours making sure we got everything from clothes to toys to a changing table and a crib. As we were walking past to check out I passes a high chair and got it to wanting to get everything now rather than later. When it was all range up it came out to be $3,500. When everything was bagged I pulled out Adam’s onesie and waited for Casey to pay for the T-rex plush that Adam got. I said I would pay but she was stubborn and insisted she should pay for it. When she was done I gave her the onesie too. 

“It’s getting late it’s almost five and you have to get some sleep before going on shift. How about we all go out to dinner?” I suggested not wanting to cook because I was tired from shopping. Casey smiled and nodded her head. 

“Chillies?” she asked and I moaned loving the place.

“Sounds like a plan. See you there.” I smiled walking to the car loading it while Amanda played with her stuffed starfish. I got in the car and drove to dinner. We had a relaxing evening eating. I got the full rack of ribs my favorite while Amanda got the half rack wanting it to be like she was eating a kids meal. Adam and Casey both got burgers. Casey cut Adam’s in half for him and helped get his burger able to fit in his small mouth. I looked to Amanda seeing her struggle cuffing her ribs. 

“Mommy help?” she asked looking back at me. I smiled and nodded my head. I took her plate and cut her ribs apart before cutting mine. We all ate Casey and I couldn’t help but giggle seeing how messy Amanda got when it came to eating the ribs. I noticed she had it on her forehead and behind her ear. When we finished eating I saw that both Adam and Amanda looked like they were about to fall asleep so I got some boxes and packed out the food and paid for dinner through the screen on the table. I cleaned Amanda up the best I could knowing a bath was needed before bed. 

“Good night see you next in four days at work.” I smiled saying bye to Adam and Casey and got into the car and took Amanda home not knowing that we were being followed after leaving the restaurant.


	8. Chapter 8

When I got home Amanda was already asleep So I put her on the couch while I brought everything inside. I decided that I would put everything together tomorrow morning because it was too late to do it now. The traffic home was awful so it already almost ten at night. I texted Casey saying I was home safe knowing I wouldn’t get a reply because she was already at work. I got a warm washcloth and cleaned Amanda’s face and grabbed her pajamas and diapers. I carefully undressed her putting her into the diaper and putting on light blue pajamas covered in dolphins and killer whales. We talked earlier and she wanted to wear diapers so she could feel truly little and so she didn’t wet the bed. She looked so precious and I loved it. I picked her up and took her to her room that would soon be transformed into a nursery for her and tucked her into her bed. 

“Good night my little guppy.”I smiled kissing the top of her head. I grabbed the baby monitor and set one up in her room and took the other with me to my room after turning the lights off and locking up the house. I went to bed putting on a long T-shirt.   
On the monitor and in the house I heard screaming. I shot out of bed looking at the clock as saw it was 3:18 am. I thought it was a nightmare so I made my way quickly ran into Amanda’s room and turned on the lights and stopped seeing a man hold Amanda down by her throat and covering her mouth. He had black hair and looked 6 feet tall. He was very muscular I could see Amanda was crying and struggling to get away even if she was being strangled.

“I said shut the fuck up you dirty whore!” he growled in his gravelly deep voice. I didn’t wait and I ran up to him and jumping onto his back warping my arms around his neck. I heard him gag and he moved back letting go of Amanda. He moved back into the wall and slammed me into it several times making me hit my head before my grip was weak enough for me to fall off him. He turned to face me and saw blue eyes filled with anger. He grabbed my shirt and punched my in the eye and then stomach to the ground gasping for breath.   
“Mommy! Andrew leave her alone!” Amanda screamed seeing me being beaten and hearing me scream in pain. Andrew turned to Amanda and grabbed her again.

“Wow who thought you were such a whore. You already have someone taking care of you only months after I kicked you out. Hell, you even forgot your manners. You know better than to scream in a house.” he said slapping her across her face. I looked up being able to breathe and saw Amanda with a split lip and was being hurt. I got up and knew I couldn't fight him myself so ran back to my room and grabbed my phone and called 911 and hung up knowing they treat those as huge emergencies. I ran back to the room seeing Andrew now had a knife and was tracing Amanda’s now red cheek with the blade. 

“Leave her alone! I’ve called the cops!” I yelled running to him again. He turned to me again and took the knife and stabbed me in the stomach and left it in. I dropped to my knees as Andrew left the room after punching Amanda in the stomach to shut her up and punching me in my already swollen eye again. Then everything went black. 

The next thing I knew I heard police yelling to each other searching the house. A male officer saw Amanda and me. She was on her knees next to me looking at the knife horrified but didn’t touch it. He yelled to everyone else in the house and everyone else in the house telling them what he found, a few minutes later they cleared the house and the first officer was by my side checking my pulls while Amanda whimpered and refused to talk to the man. I looked to the door and saw Casey and Tom both come into the room with two full medkits. They both rushed over to both Amanda and me. 

“Tom get Ashly. I got Amanda.” Casey said going to Amanda and started talking to her and checking her body for injuries already having the girl’s trust. While Tom was already cutting my shirt off and stabilizing the knife with bandages making sure it wouldn’t move and checked my vitals. 

“Jesus Ash you really got hurt this time.Hang in there we got you.” Tom said reassuringly getting me ready to be packed up and into the ambulance outside.

“Amanda. Bring her with us.” I said weakly not wanting her alone. Casey looked at me seeing the bloody mess I was and was worried but didn’t show it knowing she couldn’t in front of the terrified little. 

“Don’t worry she will ride up front with me. Don’t worry sis.” Casey smiled calming Amanda who refused to leave my side. Until she was made to sit in front of the ambulance while I rode in the back with Tom taking care of me when everything went black again. 

When I woke up next I was in a dim hospital room in the bed. I looked around feeling the left side of my bed sagging when I looked I saw Amanda sleeping with her hand on mine. I moved looking around feeling a pain in my stomach. 

“Fuck.” I groaned laying back down. I guess Amanda heard me because she sat up groggy and looked at me.   
“Ashly?” she asked hopefully she wasn’t hearing things. I smiled hearing her. 

“Sorry for waking you baby girl. Are you okay?”I asked turning my hand holding hers. 

“Why are you asking me that I should be asking you that.” she said pouting but was happy I still showed I cared even about I was stabbed protecting her. 

“I’m sore but other than that I’m okay.Now how are you feeling?” I said smiling yawning again I was still tired from the operation of having the knife taken out. 

“I hurt and I’m scared.” she whimpered. I nodded my head and moved over in the bed and pulled the blankets back.

“Would curling up in bed with me help?” I asked patting the spot I made for her. Honestly, I didn’t want to be alone in the bed right now too. Amanda silently nodded her head and cuddled up into me resting her head on my shoulder and wrapping her arm around me making sure not to hurt me. I wrapped my arms around her too holding her to me feeling her cry. 

“I thought you were going to die.” she whimpered crying.   
“I’m not going to die from this. I promise. It’s going to take a lot more than this to kill me.” I said rubbing her back. I could her until her cries turned to whimpers to soft snores then fell asleep myself.

When I woke again Amanda was still asleep on my chest but Casey was sitting in a chair next to the bed and flowers were on the table next to me. I smiled at her then looked to Amanda I could see the bruises on her neck from being choked out and it made me furious knowing Andrew still hurt her. 

“What happened to him?” I asked wanting to make sure Andrew was arrested because I was going to press charges. 

“In prison cops will be here later for your saying and to see if you’re pressing charges.” Casey said seriously. 

“Good. How long have you been here?” I asked rubbing Amanda’s back keeping her close to me.

“About thirty minutes. You two look so cute sleeping.” she laughed poking fun at me. I rolled my eyes. 

“Coming from the one who does the same. So any idea how long I’ll be here?” I asked wanting to get home. 

“About a week. I explained to the doctors that Amanda needed to be around you so she doesn’t have a mental break down because of what happened. You scared us all last night.” She said grabbing my free hand. I nodded my head. 

“Sorry. It’s just he was hurting her and he pulled a knife and had it against her. I had to do something.” I said smiling weakly. Casey nodded. 

“God, you’re reckless but no lifting for a few months. The boss said you’re on paid leave so you can recover. If he sees you in the station you’re dead.” Casey laughed knowing their boss Christina cared about her crew and couldn’t live with herself if we got hurt on the job too bad.

“Okay. How are you and Tom doing?” I asked wanting to make sure they were okay.

“We are shaken but we are okay.” The red headed woman said smiling. The doctor walked in smiling. 

“Look who’s awake. I’m Dr.Williams.I’ll be your doctor.” he smiled coming over to the foot of the bed. I smiled and said hello as he moved my hospital gown and took the bandage off. “Seems like it’s doing well.” He smiled changing the bandage putting my gown back down. Amanda started to stir and I rubbed her back now enough to wake her up. She looked to me and saw up getting off the bed to give the doctor room.”So do you remember any of last night?” he asked. 

“Yes, everything.” I said watching Amanda who was next to Casey now. I was glad to see the trust between them already.   
“Okay then later we are going to have sine police officers come by and talk to you. How are you feeling?” he asked.

“I’m sore and my stomach hurts. I said touching the bandage on my abdomen. 

“On a scale from one to ten how bad does it hurt?” he asked noting the pain. I thought for a minute. 

“About a seven or so.” I answered looking at Amanda. “I want Amanda to stay here while I’m here.” I requested wanting to keep her close to keep both of us calm. Dr.Williams nodded his head. 

“Very well. We can arrange that. But nothing more that just cuddling in the bed.” he joked making both Amanda’s and my face go bright red.

“Of course not.” I squeaked making the doctor and Casey laugh. The doctor left us alone and Amanda curled back up onto the bed hiding her face into my neck. 

“So Ashly what’s your plan for when the cops come?” The red haired woman asked.

“I’m charging for breaking and entering, assault, and attempted murder.” I said rubbing Amanda’s back feeling her shaking. I pulled my blanket over her as well. Casey nodded her head agreeing. 

“I”m going to let you two be for a while. I'll be back later today with Adam.” Casey said getting up giving me a gentle hug and patting Amanda shoulder where I felt her jump and flinch a bit. I said by to her and turned my attention to Amanda.   
“It's okay baby girl. We are okay.” I said cooing her trying to calm her. She shook her head. 

“If it weren’t for me you wouldn’t have gotten hurt. It’s my fault you got hurt I’m sorry mommy.” she whimpered cringing. 

“No, it’s not your fault baby girl he’s the one that hurt me was him. You have nothing to be sorry for.” I said pulling her into a hug trying to calm her down. It took ten minutes until her crying became just sniffs. I convinced her to take a nap while she cuddled into me. Police officers came in a while later getting my story and asked if we were pressing charges and I said yes. When they left I went back to sleep cuddling Amanda holding her close to me.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later I woke up to the sound of my phone dinging over and over again with facebook notifications.I reached over Amanda and grabbed my phone seeing it was messages from Mia Brandy. I looked them seeing they were worried about not hearing from Amanda. She was starting to turn her attention to me saying I was a bitch and started to threaten me about what she would do to me if I hurt Amanda.I couldn’t help but laugh thinking if only she know I took a knife for her. 

I opened my facebook messenger and said “Mis. Brandy this is Ashly. I’m sorry Amanda hasn’t contacted you to talk to you like she normally does. We were attacked by Andrew and she has been staying with me at the hospital. She's asleep right now. But I did my best to protect her. She’s a bit bruised up from him but I saved her from getting stabbed because I attacked him and he stabbed me instead of her.” I sent back. It showed that she had seen what I said and there was a pause before her reply.

“Oh god, I’m sorry I didn’t know. I thought you were trying to take her away from me again.Can I call on video I want to see her.” she asked calming down quickly. I smiled and grabbed headphones to block any sound that will come through and plugged them into my phone before video calling her. She answered seeing me in a hospital bed with Amanda curled into my side. 

“She has been scared and having her sleep next to me in the bed helps her sleep and keep her from having too many nightmares.” I said loud enough to be here but not wake Amanda. Mia looked shocked seeing we were still in the hospital. 

“Oh my god and you said you got stabbed? Where?” she asked happily I was different and that the reason Amanda didn’t contact her was not her being controlled again.

“Yeah. It was in my stomach. Amanda hasn’t let my side at all the last few days. She's an amazing girl. Also, I never got the chance to tell you I’m okay with her staying at my house and you’re more than welcome to come over to my house and visit. I want you to let me know so I can make the house presentable for a guest. I’ll send you my address later after that call.” I said showing her the bandage on my stomach. 

“Thank you, Ashly, for saving my baby girl I’m sorry you got hurt in the process how can I ever repay you?” she asked gasping at seeing the bandage.

“Don’t need to I did it because I have started to care for her.” I smiled moving the camera where Mia could see her daughter sleeping peacefully. 

“Ashly I wasn’t sure about you at first with trusting you with my daughter but with what you have done or her by letting her cuddle into you to keep away nightmares and literally taking a knife in the gut for her I trust you fully. I would like to visit when I come back to town in three weeks ” she said giving me a heads up like I asked.

“Sounds great.Can’t wait to see you in person Mis. Brandy.” I said smiling at her. 

“No sweetheart call me Mia from now on.” She said smiling back.I yawned seeing it was the in the morning her still. “Ashly go back to sleep and sorry for waking you. Talk later.” she said hanging up before I could protest. I smiled before putting my phone down and cuddled back into Amanda falling asleep again.

Around noon the same day Casey and Adam were in my room visiting while the doctor checked out my stomach and said I could go home today.I smiled and so did Amanda we were both tired of eating hospital food. He went to get the discharge papers while I got dressed into some clothes Casey brought me a few days ago when she visited. I signed what I needed to and walked with Casey out to her car. Amanda and Adam were both put into the back of the car while I sat up front with Casey while she drove. Disney music was playing and Adam was in head space already and Amanda was starting to slip into head space.

“Okay, Ashly I was thinking that Adam and I should stay at your house for a week or so to help you with stuff so you can recover quicker.” Casey said wanting to help me. I smiled loving having her as a part of my family.

“Thanks, sis. Can you drop us off at home before you get your’s and Adam’s stuff?” I asked wanting to get Amada’s nursery set up a bit even though I knew I shouldn’t be lifting. 

“Sure thing. I’m sure you probably want to rest in your own bed and watch actual TV.” She laughed pulling off the highway. I looked into the back seat and saw Amanda’s face showing the internal battle of fighting off head space and wanting to go into it.

“Amanda baby girl you can be little it’s okay. Casey is going to help mommy with everything it’s okay.” I said trying to help her internal battle. 

Amanda hesitated but nodded smiling “Okay mommy.” she smiled already sounding younger. I smiled and turned back around listening to Adam and Amanda sing along to the music. 

“Mia Brandy blew up my phone this morning.” I said where only Casey could hear. 

“What really? What did she say?” she asked shocked.

“Well Amanda was supposed to video call her yesterday and since she was cuddling into me and we were taking care of each other she didn’t. Well, she thought I was trying to take her away again. She was threatening me. I can’t blame her though she was worried about her daughter.” I said laughing a bit. “I told her what happened and video called her showing her Amanda sleeping and where I was stabbed and she apologized about what she said that I have gained her full trust because I saved Amanda from being stabbed.” I smiled feeling happy about what Mia said to me.

“Oh my god.” the redhead laughed while pulling into my driveway. I laughed too. 

“Yeah. I’ll see you in an hour.” I smiled getting out of the car and walking to the back of the car and opened the door and unbuckled Amada’s seat belt and went to pick her up when she pushed me away whining. 

“No mommy! I walk you hurt and I no want to make it worse. You not supposed to be lifting member?” Amanda said stubbornly. Even in little space she still wanted to make sure I was okay. Casey howled in laughter hearing the cute little girl in the back calling me out on not following the doctor’s orders. Amanda slid out of the car and held my hand while I closed the door. Casey rolled her window down and looked at Amanda.

“Amanda sweety can you watch mommy and make sure she doesn’t hurt herself while I’m gone? You can be my little spy.” she asked in a mock whisper making Amanda feel special but at the same time warning me not to so something stupid or I'd be ratted out. 

“Otay Aunty Casey!” the adorable blond head girl said nodding her head up and down.Casey froze hearing her new name from Amanda. She looked shocked because she wasn’t expecting her to call her that. It was my turn to howl in laughter but stopped quickly because my stomach hurt. Casey quickly recovered and smiled. 

“Good girl Aunty Casey and Adam will be back in an hour.” she said happily to have Amanda’s trust already. Amanda giggled and nodded her head and then we walked inside waving to Casey as she pulled out of the driveway. When we got into the entryway I saw the boxes that had all of Amanda’s little stuff in them. I started looking around the house for them while Amanda went upstairs to look into her room to get bubbles. 

“Mommy!” Amanda yelled from outside her room the and I came as quickly as my body would let me to her.

“Amanda baby what's wrong?” I asked worried looking her over. 

“Looky mommy.” she said pointing to her room. I turned my head and gasped the room was already set up with Amada's crib changing table, crib and a toy box filled with the toys she got all her clothes were put in the closet or dresser and Bubbles and Orange we in her crib. Orange had been what she named her orange fish she got at Christmas. The walls were also painted with a sky blue paint with dark blue waves rising from the floor. They looked so realistic I couldn't believe it. The fish wall stickers were also placed throughout the room as well as some fish were painted onto the wall. Also on the door were wooden letters spelling Amanda’s name also painted dark blue. 

“Oh my god. How? Who?” I asked at a loss for words. This was so much better than I could ever imagine. Amanda was in the same state of awe as I was.

I walked into the room with Amanda seeing everything and saw on top of the dresser was a note. I picked it up and read it. 

Since I knew as soon as you got home from the hospital I knew your first thought was to put together Amanda’s nursery so I took the liberty of putting everything together and paint everything for you so you didn’t hurt your reckless ass. Hope you like it I worked really hard on this. Don’t you dare try paying me back for the paint. I know how you so consider it a gift from your adopted sister. Love you, sis.  
~Casey

I smiled so brought and went over to Amanda who was looking at everything smiling. I hugged her tight to me. There was no evidence of the attack from Andrew. Amanda hugged me tightly.   
“Baby girl when Aunty Casey gets back I want you to give her a big hug and thank you. She’s the one who put your room together and she did ten times better job than I would have okay?” I said kissing the top of her head. I looked at her full happy to see that her bruises were healing as were mine.  
Amanda was smiling and nodded her head. Smiling. “Otay mommy.” she agreed. “Can I have Bubbles and Orange pwease?” she asked wanting her favorite stuffed animals. 

“Of cores baby girl.” I smiled moving to her crib and picked the up and handing them to Amanda where she gave me a thank you. “Let's watch a movie.” I said not wanting to eat until Casey and Adam were back preferring her cooking over mine any day. 

“Yeah! Can we watch Finding Dory?” She asked perking up wanting the fish movie.

“Of cores we can.” I smiled holding her hand and walked her downstairs and went to the living room setting up the couch for more cuddling and then went to the kitchen and got Amanda a bottle of milk and me a glass of water. I went out and laid on the couch and Amanda laid down in front of me snuggling into my body. I wrapped my arms around her torso and kissed the back of her head. 

We stayed like that for a little over an hour when we heard Casey’s car pull into the driveway. I paused the movie and moved along with Amanda who was already off the couch. We went into the entryway and waited for them to open the door. When Casey walked in she saw my grateful smiled and was met with a large hug from Amanda.   
“Whose little one what the hug for?” she asked wrapping an arm around her. She looked at Amanda’s face met with her green eyes looking grateful as well. 

“Thank you for setting up my nursery for mommy. It looks amazing!” she smiled hugging her again before pulling away.

“Oh, that was nothing I didn’t want your mommy hurting herself setting it up when she came home.” Casey smiled pulling her bag into the house as Ada did the same. “Who’s ready for food?” Casey asked cheerfully. Everyone raised their hands eagerly including me. It made her laugh as she walked to the kitchen and looked into the fridge and pulled out some food and started preparing it. Amanda, Adam and I all went to the living room and finished Finding Dory before watching TV while the two other them played. I watched them play while I rested on the couch until I heard Casey's voice from the kitchen calling us to dinner. I slowly got up wincing in pain when I moved wrong. Adam went running into the kitchen while Amanda stayed near me and walked with me to the kitchen. We washed our hands and ate spaghetti where both Adam and Amanda made a mess. Casey and I both took separate bathroom to give Adam and Amanda a bath. I was careful with Amanda asking before I touched her. She let me wash everywhere but her breasts and genitals that she washed. When she was clean I wrapped her into a fuzzy towel and walked her to her nursery and got her dressed in a diaper and her Dory onesie. 

“Now darling I want you to try and sleep in your nursery. I have the monitor set up so if you need me you just need to call me okay?” I said holding the young girl on my hip. Amanda seemed hesitant but then nodded her head. I smiled and put her in the crib and tucked her in. “Good night sweet heart sweet dreams.” I said kissing her head before putting the bar up. “I’ll be right across the hall.” 

“Otay, mommy night night.” Amanda said smiling lying down in her crib pulling Orange and Bubbles falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas please tell me so I can keep this story going for you all :)


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a few weeks scenes Amanda and Ashly came home and they made plans with Mia to pick her up from the airport and bringing her to visit her daughter in her new home. I would have been lying if I said I wasn’t nervous even if she said she approved of me this was my first time meeting her in person. They were waiting at the baggage claim for her. Amanda was bouncing on her feet excited to see her mom in person for the first time in a few years.

Mia walked into the baggage claim and saw her daughter and ran to her giving her a tight hug. I smiled and watched silently as they reunited with each other. Mia cupped her face and kissed her forehead.  
“I missed this so much. You look amazing and have become a beautiful woman of the past two years.” Mia told her daughter kissing her forehead again.

“Mom you’re embarrassing me.” she laughed lugging her mother tight happy to have some family back in her life.

“I am your mother it’s my job to embarrass you, sweetheart.” Mia said sternly then laughed tearing up from being so happy Amanda was doing the same. Mia wiped Amanda’s then her tears before looking at me. She walked over to me and hugged me tight but not as tight as Amanda. I hugged her back after a seconds shock. “Thank you for saving and helping my daughter.” she said tearing up again. 

“Hey don’t mention it. It’s the least I could do. I didn’t want her going back to Andrew after going to the hospital and I didn’t want her on the streets so I thought taking her in and then helping her find you was best.Then with the stabbing, it was all I could think of because she was scared and he was going to hurt her and I went to help her.” I said modestly.

“Thank you anyway what you have done means the world to me. I call paying for dinner tonight. I want to repay you for what you have done even if you don’t think it's necessary.” Mia said leaving no room for argument. 

“Fine.” I said defeated laughing a bit. We waited to get her bags and then we all got in my car where Amanda and her road in the back seat so they can talk and catch up while I drove all of us to the address Mia had put into my phone’s GPS. I was listening to their conversation seeing if I could pick up anything about Amanda to help her.

“So Amanda what did Andrew do to you?”Mia ended up asking. I looked back in the rearview mirror frowning when I saw a grim look on Amanda’s face as she fidgeted and put her body in a self-protecting position. I knew she was trying to protect herself from her thoughts. 

“Well, he controlled what I ate. Normally about to be spoiled leftovers and even then it was very little. He also never let me leave the house unless he wanted to have sex with me in public. He made me walk around naked in his house even if people were over. I wasn’t allowed to speak unless spoken too. If I disowned or refused to do as he wanted he would beat me.” Amanda explained getting more and more emotional until she finally broke down crying. Mia pulled Amanda into a tight hug and hushed her while slowly rocking her. 

“I’m so sorry sweety. I shouldn’t have asked. It’s okay you’re safe now. I’m here and you have Ashly too. I can tell she cares a lot for you and you know I love you no matter what.” Mia cooed holding the crying girl. After about ten minutes Amanda calmed down and pulled away from her mother's embrace then moved so she was laying on her mother's lap. Mia smiled and played with Amanda’s blond hair. “If only you were still a baby. Whenever you got upset or fussy when you were a baby breastfeeding always helped you calm down.” Mia joked making Amanda blushed and hide her face. I smiled thinking of the idea of Amanda nursing from me. I was going to ask Amanda if she would want to try it. 

The rest of the drive was nice and quiet save so small talk and embarrassing baby stories of Amanda when she was little that made the young girl blush and whine.When we got to the restaurant Mia wanted to take up I looked in shock we were at the Pepper Tree. I knew this place was expensive because I had eaten here once with my grandfather when I was living with him.

“Let's go in I made reservations for us and we are right on time and I’m starved.” Mia smiled trying to get out of the car but couldn’t. Amanda waited knowing the child lock was on. I mentally cursed myself as I opened the door. 

“I’m sorry I forgot to turn the child lock off. I want a three-year-old who likes to run off.” I said blushing. Mia laughed.   
“It’s okay dear I understand Amanda used to do the same when she was that age.” she laughed. I laughed as well knowing she liked running off. Amanda slid out of the car and the three of us walked into the restaurant. 

“Welcome to Pepper Tree how may I help you?” A kind waitress asked grabbing menus. 

“Yes, I’m Mia Brady” I have a reservation for three. The waitress checked the list and smiled. 

“Yes right this way.” she said leading them to their table and gave out their menus. “What would you all like to drink this evening?” she asked pulling a notepad out.

“I would like some water please.” I said smiling as Amanda looked at the menu before agreeing on having water as well same with Mia.   
“You two are welcome to order anything you like it’s on me.” Said smiling looking at her menu. While Amanda and I both took her lead. When our waters were dropped off the thanked her and were all ready to order.   
“I would like Maine Lobster tail please.” Mia said closing her menu and handing it to the waitress. She smiled and looked over to Amanda.  
“Um Can I have New Zealand Wild Salmon?” she asked shyly doing the same as her mother with her mother. The waitress smiled and wrote down her order then looked to me.

“I would like the six ounce Pepper Steak please.” I said smiling at her giving her my menu. 

“Okay, will bring those out to you ladies as soon as I can.” She smiled cheerfully as she went off to help other customers. 

“So Ashly how did you get into the emergency medical field?” Mia asked smiling wanting to know more about the woman her daughter was living with.

“I didn’t want to do gym in high so I took safety and first aid to get the gym credit. I fell in love with it so when I graduated I went to the community college and got my EMT.” I smiled laughing a bit. 

“Very nice. So um what are you to my daughter? Are you just roommates or are you her girlfriend? I ask because she seemed pretty cuddly to you when I saw her sleeping when you were in the hospital.” Mia asked right as I took a drink of water. I took everything I had not to spit it out. I looked at Amanda and saw her panic seeing that Mia didn’t know she was a little. 

“I’m her friend and roommate that’s all.She was cuddling me because she was scared and scenes I helped her after he hurt her last time she looked to me for comfort and to feel safe” I said coughing from the water I breathed in. I looked at Amanda who relaxed hearing what I said. 

“Okay that makes sense sorry for making you choke on your water.” she laughed taking a drink of her own water.

“No worries it happens. If she were my daughter I would ask the same thing.” I smiled brushing it off. We made small talk that was mostly Amanda and her mother catching up m. I loved watching this seeing Amanda so happy with her mother. After about ten minutes the waitress come out with out food and refilled our waters. I took a bite of me food and couldn't help but moan living how well it tasted.   
“This is so good.” I smiled as Amanda and Mia hummed in agreement. I smiled seeing the similarities between them.

After dinner I drove Mia home and wished her a good night as well as gave her my phone number if she had any questions she wanted to ask me in a more private way. After I made sure she go into the house safely I pulled out of her driveway and started driving home smiling.   
“So how as seeing your mom again?” I asked looking at in the rearview mirror.   
“Amazing though she did embrace me but she’s right it’s what mothers are for.” She smiled yawning. 

“Yeah.” I said a bit flatly before remembering the comment Mia made about nursing. “So um Amanda I have a question for you.” I asked hesitantly.

“Yes mommy?” she asked smiling.

“With what your mom said about nursing how would you feel if I made myself make breast milk for you?” I asked chewing my lip nervously. Amanda was silent for a while thinking it over. With each passing second, I gripped the wheel tighter afraid I had scared her away.   
“I wouldn’t mind doing it with you mommy as long as it’s healthy and doesn’t hurt you. I have been curious about it before.What made me that?” she sounded excited to try something like this with me making me smiled and relax. 

“Of cores, I will make sure it will be healthy and safe. Well, when your mom said it helped calm you down when you were a baby it might help you now. Especially with the court case against Andrew coming up maybe it will help with your stress. Also I personally always found the thought of breastfeeding someone pleasing to me. I don’t mean that in a sexual way like just makes me happy and I want you to be the one to try it with.” I smiled happily she was willing to try it. 

“Really mommy? Okay, I want to try it.” she said more comfortably and more enthusiastically. I smiled and drove us home. When we got home I gave Amanda her bath and then put her in a diaper and light blue pajamas with cartoon fish all over them and tucked her into the crib and kissed her goodnight. Then went to bed myself making plans on how to start inducing lactation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas please let me know because I want everyone to enjoy the story I"m writing and so I can keep it going.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I want you all to go check out The Little Secret by silencedturbulence. It's pretty different from my story but its very well written and has a great set up for something more. I'm really enjoying it and I want you all to read it and show it some love.

It had been a few months since the conversation about trying breastfeeding. Over this time I have started to take drugs that would help me induce lactation as well as pumped my breasts a few hours a day. Our court date was getting closer and I could tell Amanda needed something more to call her than what I have been doing. I hoped that this would help calm her down as well as me because this has been a long stressful road for the two of us. We both have been spending a day every other week hanging ot with Mia getting to know her and Amanda being able to spend time with her family she was pulled from. 

I was cooking breakfast for Amanda and myself before I woke her up to eat. I was making eggs and bacon for us. I was wearing a white button up shirt so after later today before Amanda’s nap time we could try nursing her. It was a nice spring morning and I thought it would be nice to go to the park today and have a little fun. After I plated the food I put them on the table then went into Amanda’s nursery. I smiled seeing her fast asleep with Bubbles held tight to her chest and her pacifier on the pillow next to her where it fell out of her mouth. Her blond hair was sprawled out all over the pillow. She looked so innocent and peaceful I hated that I would have to wake her up from the peaceful slumber I put the bar down on the crib and gently played with Amanda’s blond hair to slowly and easily wake her up. She let out a small mew before opening her eyes. 

“Mornin mommy.” she smiled holding her arms up as I picked her up and put her on my hip I quickly checked if she was dry and saw she wasn’t so I quickly changed her before putting her on my hip. 

“Good morning how did you sleep baby girl?” I asked cheerfully smiling.   
“Goody mommy. I hungwy.” she said pouting. 

“I bet you are I have breakfast all ready for you downstairs.” I smiled walking down stairs to the kitchen table putting her in her high chair and put her food in front of her. I sat down next to her and grabbed the light green plastic fork and scooped up her eggs and moved them to her mouth. She took a bite happily and giggled. I smiled and took a bite of my food before giving Amanda another bite. This went on until both our plates were empty. 

“Do you want to go to the park baby girl?” I asked smiling seeing Amanda’s eyes light up as she nodded her head. I smiled “Well then let's get you dressed and then we can go.” I said cheerfully picking her up out of her high chair and then walked up to her room. I pulled out a pair of overalls with a fish on the front and a blue shirt. I checked Amanda’s diaper making sure it as dry then got her dressed. When she was dressed I grabbed her diaper bag and walked out to the car with her.   
When she was buckled in I went to the front of the car and drove to the park with Amanda kicking her feet in excitement. I smiled and played disney music as Amanda sang along. I pulled the car into a parking space and got out letting Amanda out as well. She tried running off so I closed the door and locked the car quickly before following her so I can watch her. 

Amanda went from the jungle gym climbing on it and then waving at me when she got to the top. I would wave back and laugh as I waved back. Amanda climbed off it now and ran to the slides and slid down them a few times laughing as I waited at the bottom of the slide to pick her up making her squeal in glee. I put her back down as she ran off to the swings and looked at me. 

“Push me mommy!” she said happily kicking her legs. I smiled and walked over to the swings and started to push her making her swing higher and higher. “Yay mommy! Higher! Higher!” she squealed happily. I smiled more loving having Amanda so excited and carefree for the first time. She had been so worried about everything going on even when she was in headspace. I saw amanda looking to the side as she was swinging as high as I could make it go. I looked over a saw she was watching some teens jumping off the swings over and over enough. 

“Amanda don’t jump off this swing.” I said in a demanding tone as I looked back seeing I was too late as Amanda had already pushed off the swing and was flying in the air. I watched knowing I couldn’t do anything at this point as I saw her body over rotate and she belly flopped into the sand. I ran over to her as she started crying and rolled onto her back. I pulled her into my lap and cradled her. I rocked her gently as she cried into my shirt. “Shh you’re okay baby girl mommy’s got you. Where all do you hurt?” I asked.

“Belly mommy my belly hurts.” She cried. I nodded ask kept rocking her humming her lullaby that I put her to bed with knowing it always calmed her down. Amanda kept crying for a while and I held her to me humming. When her cried became soft whimpers. 

“Do you want to go home and take a nap while I cuddle you baby girl?” I asked wiping tears from her eyes. Amanda nodded and clung onto me while I got up and carried her to the car. “Are you wet?” I asked walking to the car. 

“Yes mommy.” he said weakly as she snuggled into me. I nodded and walked to my car and put her on her back in the back seat and took her overalls off and took her diaper off and wiped her down before putting a clean one on before putting on her overall again. I put the diaper in a plastic bag and tied it shut before putting it in the nearby trashcan before getting into the driver seat. I drove home playing her lullaby CD I keep in the car for when she gets upset or it’s getting late. 

When I got us home Amanda was just barely awake which made me smile as she made grabby hands to me. I got out and picked her up out of the car and walked inside and with her in my arms. I walked to my room and looked at her. 

“Do you still want to try my milk today baby girl?” I asked leaving the decision up to her. Amanda nodded her head yes wanting to do it. She had been waiting for this for what felt like forever for her. I smiled and set her down and took my shirt off and bra then took her overall off so she would be comfy. I sat down against the headboard of my bed and Amanda curled up into my lap and I cradled her. “Remember if you don’t like it we don't have to keep doing this.” I said moving a stray lock of hair out of her face.

Amanda smiled weakly and looked at my breast and slowly leaned up enough to take my nipple into her mouth and started sucking softly as milk started to come out splashing onto her tongue. She took a second to focus on the tasted and loved it so she kept sucking softly. I smiled as her nursing on me as I felt her whole body relax and her eyes started to drift closed. I enjoyed the feeling of having her nursing because it was so gentle and it was rewarding to feel and see her visibly relax. When Amanda fell asleep I gently moved her so she was laying down and I cuddled her like I promised. I set an alarm so we didn’t oversleep and I fell asleep with my arms wrapped around Amanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any idea please let me know. I would love to hear them. Again go show The Little Secret by silencedturbulence some love.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up the next morning and walked into Amanda’s nursery. I gently rubbed her belly to wake her up. I needed to get her to wake up and eat before her mom came to hang out and spend time with Amanda while I went to work. I saw her stir in her sleep as groan as I pulled her from her slumber. 

“No mommy no wanna wake up. I wanna sweep.” she protested pouting. I hoped her mood wouldn’t last long after I fed her. 

“Baby girl you need to wake up and get dressed before your mom comes.” I said still rubbing her belly. Amanda sighed as she rubbed her eyes of sleep and started sitting up. “That's my girl!” I cheered still seeing she was grumpy. I picked her up and checked her diaper seeing that she was dry but that made sense because I changed her two hours ago when she woke up crying from being wet. 

I took her down to the kitchen and put her in her in her high chair as I started to cook pancakes and sausage. It didn’t take long to get everything cooked and plated. I put some syrup on her pancakes knowing she liked having it on. I then cut the pancake up into bit size pieces and put the plate and plastic fork on her high chair table. I slowly ate my food watching her seeing that she was eating but still looking grumpy. She had syrup all over her fingers and face. I smiled a bit wishing she was in a better mood. When her plate was empty I picked her back up and carried her to the bathroom and turned on the water making sure it wasn’t too hot or cold then let it fill. 

“No bath mommy!” she protested crossing her arms.   
“Yes, bath. You don’t want to all sticky do you?” I asked pulling at Amanda’s shirt. Amanda grumbled something under her breath and raised her arms. I pulled her night shirt off and took her disposable diaper off and threw it away. I turned the water off and put Amanda in the tub smiling and I started washing her hair. 

“Bath is icky.” Amanda pouted as I washed her hands and face. I finished p her bath and carried her to her room put another diaper on and put a pink shirt on her that said “Baby girl.” When she was dressed I carried her to the rocking chair I had put in her room and put her on my lap. 

“I know what my fussy girl needs.” I said smiling taking my shirt and bra off and held her to my breast. Amanda pouted for a minute but then decided that she did want to nurse and softly took my nipple in her mouth and started sucking. I pet her hair and looked up smiling at peace. I could see Amanda perking up more and more feeling better. I thought everything was perfect. “There's my good girl. It looks like you’re feeling better.” I cooed smiling. Amanda hummed her agreement. 

We both lost track of time as Amanda nursed. The next thing I knew Amanda's bedroom door was wide open and Mia was standing in the doorway her mouth open in shock. I stopped rocking and tensed up. ‘What? when did she come in? I didn’t hear the door? How long has she been there? Oh god, what time is it?’ I thought worried and freaked out. Amanda let go of my breast and looked up at me with innocent eyes.

“Mommy?” she asked then looked to where I was looking and she started the tense up and shack. 

“Downstairs now.” Mia said furious then slammed to door making both Amanda and me flinch. Amanda quickly got up and took her diaper and shirt off replacing them with her big clothes I knew this shocked knocked her out of head space and all the relaxing we had done was gone. I put my bra and shirt back on and I hugged Amanda to me.

“It will be okay I will protect you okay?” I said kissing her head then Amanda nodded her head scared of what was waiting for them. We walked out of the room and downstairs to the living room. Mia was standing there arms crosted until we walked in then looked me dead in the eyes. 

“You fucking pervert. I thought you were helping and protecting Amanda not forcing her into acting like a baby so you can fulfill your pedophile fantasies. God trusted you!” she yells looking at me with hatred and spite. 

“I- Mia listen it’s not what you think.” I said putting my hands up in a defensive manner. 

“Not what I think? What is it then because it sure looked like you were having her suck on your breast pretending to breastfeed her while you made her wear a diaper and I think you're some pedophile that need to be arrested. I should call the cops right now and have you arrested!” Mia yelled interrupting me screaming. I took a deep breath and looked at her. 

“Mia please listen I’m not wanting to have sex with kids. What we were doing is not sexual at all and it’s consensual.” I said calmly going into my mindset for work. 

“Don’t give me that shit. You’re disgusting and to think I trusted you with my daughter thinking you would protect her. I’m taking her home with me and I’m getting a restraining order for the two of you! Amanda come on let's go!” she yelled grabbing Amanda by the wrist and started to pull her out of the house. 

“No! Stop! I don’t want to leave Ashly!” Amanda yelled ripping her arm from her mother’s hold. 

“No Amanda she is a disgusting pedophile we are leaving. She has brainwashed you. I’m going to take you home where you will be safe.” Mia said trying to grab Amanda again but she moved away before Mia could. 

“No mom she hasn’t I’m the one who asked to be treated like that! I asked her to be a caregiver to my when I act like a baby. The diapers and the real breastfeeding help me calm down and heal from what Andrew did to me.” Amanda yelled moving closer to me. 

“What are you talking about?” Mia asked shocked that her daughter wanted that. 

“What she’s saying is that the trauma from what Andrew did to her has made her regress into a younger age set. For here she is about one or two.There's a whole sub-branch of the BDSM called DDlg or daddy dom and little girl. Where the daddy dom or in this case mommy dom takes care of the little girl or Amanda, while they in something called head space where she regressed to a younger age. I take care of her and protect her. I make sure she’s clean, eats, and feels safe. The breastfeeding you saw is one way to make her feel safe. We both don’t feel anything sexual from it. It’s relaxing for both of us. It’s consensual on both ends. I don’t do anything without talking to her first to make sure she’s okay with it. If she says no then I won’t do it and drop it right then.” I explained in more detail hoping that would calm Mia down.

“So when she was sucking on your breast she wanted to do it? As well as the diapers?” She asked. 

“Yes, mom. I was the one to ask for the diapers and she asked if I wanted to try breastfeeding. I told her I wanted to try in and liked it so we are going to keep doing it. Ashly took drugs to induce the lactation and right before she nursed me yesterday for the first time she asked again and I told her I wanted to do it. She doesn’t force me to do anything.” Amanda explained as I checking the time seeing I would need to leave in an hour. Mia nodded her head understanding.   
“Okay, would you mind if you two showed me everything you use for this DDlg thing?” She asked looking around not seeing anything from it. 

“Amanda is that okay with you?” I asked putting a hand on her shoulder. Amanda nodded her head yes. 

“Come on we'll show you her room.” I said leading the way back upstairs. I turned on the light so she could see everything now. Mia looked at everything as saw it was designed like a baby’s nursery but bigger. Amanda was nervous and I pulled her out of the room and I hugged her. 

“Ashly what if she doesn’t approve. What if she takes me away from you. I don’t want to leave you.” Amanda said tearing up about to cry.   
“It will be okay. I’m going to protect you I love you, okay darling, we will get through this whether or not she approves. I’m not going to leave you. I promise you that.” I said pulling her into a tight hug. 

“Thank you.I’m going to go to the back yard and get some air. I need some fresh air.” Amanda said pulling away from the hug and walking down stairs. When I heard the back door close I walked back into the room. 

“Mia we need to talk me and you.” I said seriously. 

“Fine but where is Amanda?” Mia asked looking for her. 

“She’s in the backyard. She’s scared that you won’t accept her and you’re going to take her away from me. She doesn’t want to leave. I talked to her and she almost broke down crying from all this.” I said seriously. 

“I didn’t want to hurt her. I thought you were hurting her like Andrew did. If I had known. I wouldn’t have reacted how I did.” Mia said She looked around the room seeing everything. She thought that it wasn’t that bad as long as Amanda go final say in what happened to her.   
“What do you all do for Amanda in detail.”Mia asked turning to me. 

“Well if she’s in head space I dress her, giver her a bath but I have her wash her private area, I cook and feed her in her high chair, I nurse her, play games with her, and I make sure she has enough sleep.I mak sure she's happy and healthy.” I said smiling seeing Mia nodding along. 

“Okay, where's Amanda I want to apologize to her and tell her that I approve of all this and won’t drag her away.” Mia said. I nodded and lead her out to the back yard where Amanda was on the swinging bench curled up in a ball. I wanted to go and hold her but I knew Mia needed to talk to her. I wanted to stay close but I needed to get ready to go to work. I took a fast shower and got in my uniform before walking back downstairs. 

“Oh, there you are Ashly.” Mia said smiling with Amanda smiling behind her. 

“Yeah, I have to go to work now so I had to get ready.” I explained laughing a bit.

“Oh okay. Well, I want to stay here and be with Amanda now that we got everything settled.” Mia laughed hugging her daughter with one arm. 

“Okay, Amanda I’ll be late so don’t wait up for me baby girl you know when you need to go to bed.” I said smiling waving them goodbye as I left and got into my car.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading in a while. I have finals coming up and trying to get my grades up. I go on summer vacation in about a week and a half then I'll tart posting more often. Please give me some ideas so I can keep writing!

Today is the day Amanda and I have been dreading. We are finally going to court over the who Andrew pandemic. Amanda and I were both dressed in business attire nicely done light makeup just how our lawyer told us to. I took a deep breath and looked at Amanda. 

“We can do this. Just tell the truth and everything will be fine.” I promised Amanda hugging her tight before we walked out into the car. I knew Amand wanted to be little and not have to do this she told me several times. We drove to the courthouse in silence because this would be the first time seeing Andrew scene he attacked. When we walked into the courtroom and took our seats in the front waiting to get this over with. I looked over to the jury and to the people behind us. I smiled seeing Casey and Tom were behind me smiling. I knew that they were here to testify for us as well if we needed them to. Knowing I had some family here made me smile and calmer. I heard the door coming into the courtroom open and looked over to see Mia was coming in and took a seat next to Casey smiling at me and Amanda. We smiled back and I could feel Amanda calm down having her mom here as well. 

Five minutes went buy and Andrew came in with his lawyer. Amanda tensed up seeing him as I put a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down a bit. I felt her lean into me and play with her fingers under the table. I steeled myself up trying to be Amanda’s rock when I was nervous ball of nerves. I was worried about what would happen and what would be said. 

“All rise for Judge William,” an officer said as everyone stood as the tall man walked in with black hair. When he sat we all did as well. He introduced the case and asked for Amanda to take the stand.

“Now Amada can you please take tell us what happened the night of the alleged attack?” Judge William asked.

“Andrew broke into our house and he grabbed me starting to yell. Ashly came running in and jumped on him. He slammed her into the wall and then came back to me When she charged him again he stabbed her because he threatened to kill me.” she said started to cry. 

“Okay, now Ashly can you confirm what Amanda had just said?” The judge asked

”Yes, sir. I have pictures of my in the hospital and of my injuries. Also, my friends behind me were the EMTs that came in response to the stabbing.The officer that was standing next to Judge Williams took the pictures and handed them to him. He looked at them nodding. 

“Do your friends have you have any documentation of this incident?” he asked. 

“Yes sir” I said showing the paperwork and handing it over to the judge. He read it over and then looked at Andrew.   
“What do you have to say about this Andrew?” he asked as Andrew fidgeted knowing he was trapped.   
“Guilty sir. They are telling the truth.“ he said looking down.

“Well then you’re getting 22 years in prison for attempted murder and breaking and entering.” he said slamming his gavel down. He dismissed everyone and we left. 

“You did such a great job baby girl.” I cooed hugging Amanda smiling at her as everyone joined us out in the parking lot. 

“Great job sis!” Casey smiled pulling me into a tight hug. I laughed hugging her back. 

“Let's go out to dinner tonight in about three hours? I want to get changed and I’m sure this little miss her wants out of her big girl clothes.” I laughed seeing Amanda pulling at her dress.

“Sounds like a plan. My treat we are going to TGIFs!” Mia announced smiling. We all smiled nodding our heads.   
Amanda and I went home and got changed. I put on a funny EMT T-shirt and jeans while I helped Amanda put on her whale T-shirt and overalls.

“Mommy?” Amanda asked feeling little now I smiled loving how cute she looked.

“Yes sweetie?” I asked playing with her hair. 

“Can I have stickies before we leave?” she asked shyly wrapping her arms around herself. I smiled and walked to the rocking chair and pulled her gently into my lap and took my shirt off.   
“Yes you can sweetie.” I smiled pulling my breast out. She slowly took it in her mouth and started to softly suck relaxing. I smiled and played with her soft blond hair as I looked into her green eyes and she looked back. I knew we were going to be okay and have so much fun now that we got this court trial done and over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading in a while. I have finals coming up and trying to get my grades up. I go on summer vacation in about a week and a half then I'll tart posting more often. Please give me some ideas so I can keep writing!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not uploading I have been having writer's block and have been busy I really need some ideas for this story to keep going please.

After everything calmed down after the court ruling I thought it would be fun to surprise Amanda with a trip to the aquarium.So I woke up early to make an ocean themed breakfast. I pulled out the crescent dough and rolled it into the normal shape they normally are and started backing them as I pulled out goldfish and her cartoon fish plate and put a banana that I cut the peel to look like a dolphin and put it on her plate The oven dinged and pulled out the pan and let them cool before putting toothpicks with blueberries on top and stuck them in making them look like crabs. I grabbed some blue kool-aid I made last night after Amanda was put to bed and poured her her bottle. I stepped back to look at my handy work then went upstairs to wake the sleeping little.   
When I walked into her room I saw her sleeping peacefully in her crib. I walked over and smiled as I gently rubbed her cheek with my index finger to slowly wake her up knowing this was her favorite way to wake up. She stirred and smiled when she saw me. 

“Mommy it time to eat?” she asked smiling rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she sat up.

“Yes, it is baby girl.” I smiled getting her out of the crib and changing her night diaper and cleaned her up putting her in a clean and dry diaper. I looked into her dresser and pulled out her Finding Dory Shirt and shorts to have her put on. I assumed Amanda didn’t seem to wonder why I picked the shirt to do to the fact she has so any fish shirts. I took her hand want to go downstairs and lead her to the kitchen where she saw her food ready and looking like fish. 

“Wow mommy they look like fishies!” she cheered running to the table and sitting down tearing into the croissant after pulling the toothpick out. I laughed sitting next to her eating and helping her eat as well.”Mommy why does the food look like fishies?” she asked smiling.  
“Well, we are going somewhere that has a lot of fishies.” I smiled wanting her to guess.

“The ocean?” she asked excitedly.  
“Not quite but it does have fish from the ocean.” I said smiling Amanda started thinking hard and I saw it click in her mind when she figured it out.  
“The aquarium?” she asked bouncing up and down.   
“Yep, we are going to the aquarium.” I said as she squealed excitedly. I smiled as she finished eating quickly. 

“Can we go now mommy?” she asked with her empty plate. I smiled and swallowed the mouthful of food.

“You have to wait for mommy to finish eating dear.” I said trying to get her to learn patience. She pouted but nodded her head.   
“Can I sit on your lap while you eat then?” she asked sweetly. I smiled and nodded my head. Amanda slid out of her chair and crawled into my lap snuggling into my chest. I held her with one arm as I kept eating. After ten minutes I finished eating and pat Amanda’s back. 

“Okay now let's get our shoes on then we can go have fun at the aquarium.” I smiled as Amanda hopped off me and ran to the door. I followed her and had her sit on the shoe chest and put her shoes on and tied them then put my shoes on. After that, we got into the car and I drove down to Denver singing along to the Little Mermaid CD. When we got there I gave them our tickets and went to the side where we went up the escalator and went into the start of the aquarium. I held Amanda’s hand while she looked at the first tank and looked at the fish while I ready the facts about them telling Amanda the interesting ones. We kept doing this until we came across the geode crusher where she begged me to let her crush one. I saw no harm in and let her pick out of the medium ones smiling. 

When she finally chose I paid for it as the worker helped crush it with loud sound. They handed her the pieces in a small back that she carried with her giggling.   
“”Thank you mommy.” she said looking at the crystals. 

“You’re welcome.” I said smiling. We kept walking until we got to a big tank where the mermaid show was going on so we stopped and watched the women swim around in looking like mermaids. Amanda watched in aw as watched them. When they were done we kept going until we got to the feed tank where we stopped and fed the stingrays and got some pictures of Amanda with the mermaids.

When we finished going thru the aquarium I told her she could pick something from the gift shop that was $20 or less as I helped her. She picked out a stuffed Seahorse and a dolphin that added up to the $20 limit and we left to go home. On the way home Amand fell asleep smiling holding her new stuffed friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not uploading I have been having writer's block and have been busy I really need some ideas for this story to keep going please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He everyone I should be posting a bit more now because I'm not as busy and my writer's block is going away. Again would Love some more ideas of what to write about.

Amanda was walking home from near by shop while Ashly was at work. She was enjoying the cool weather so she decided to take the long way home. She was walking threw strip malls where she would stop every once in awhile to look inside the windows of shops to see if anything caught her eye. She saw other people who were out and about walking their dogs, children, family, or boyfriend or girlfriend. She smiled seeing that everyone had a welcoming face. 

As she walked past a row of trashcans she couldn't help but notice the sounds of soft cries and whimpers come from one. She stopped and looked around for a minute to see if anyone was watching her before she opened the trashcan. When she did she saw a mostly white with large blobs of reddish brown fur ball that was shaking. She picked it up gently and saw it was a puppy. She could tell it was underfed and needed a Vet right away. She put it on her hoodie she had on and went to the nearest vet that was a mile down the road where she came from. 

When she got there she took the puppy inside. She went up the help desk and checked in and waited to be called back.She pets the puppy who now wasn’t shaking but cuddling into her warmth sleeping.Amanda pet it softly smiling at the cute little furball.   
After ten minutes waiting the vet called her back so she picked the puppy up and went into the room and it on the examination table. The vet put on gloves as she did a full check on it. 

“Well seems like he isn’t too bad off. He is going to need a home and some soft food for a few months to get his weight up then moved to hard food. Are you his owner ma’am?” she asked as the small puppy started to stumble around trying to walk. 

“I guess I am now. I found it- I mean him in the trashcan and then brought him right here to make sure he was okay.” Amanda explained smiling at the small puppy. 

“Well then I’m going to vaccinate him really quick and give you a list of everything he is going to need.” she said smiling happily to see she stopped to help the puppy that surely would have died if she didn’t. 

“Thank you so much.” Amanda said happy to have helped. 

“So what is the little guy's name.” The vet asked giving him the shots.   
Amanda thought for a minute before deciding on a name. “Sammy.” she smiled. The vet smiled telling her it was a perfect name as she finished the shots and started writing everything Amanda would need to get from most important to least important and gave it to Amanda as well as a tag saying he was vaccinated. 

“I want to see Sammy back her in three mouths to check in on how he is doing. But if anything happens before that like he gets sick bring him in right away.”The vet told Amanda as she held the list and Sammy in her arms. 

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you. How much do I owe you for all this?” she asked wanting to do the right thing. The vet smiled and laughed lightly.   
“Nothing thing of this as my charity case for the year. But you need to promise me one thing.” she said smiling. 

“Really? Thank you so much. What is it you want me to promise?”Amanda asked happy she will have more money to get Sammy what he needed.

“To take care of him and keep him happy and healthy.” she smiled petting Sammy’s head. 

“I promise.” Amanda said smiling kissing the top of his head. The vet smiled and sent her out calling in the next person as Amanda left and went to the pet store next door. She grabbed a cart and went to the food and got the wet dog food the Vet said to get. When that was in the cart she got some small dog bone treats so she can eat them as well. She also grabbed a food and water bowl to put Sammy’s food and water in. She made her way to the dog toy aisle and picked out some quiet toys from him to chew on. She didn’t want Ashly finding out about Sammy worried that she would not let her have him so she was going to hide her from her Amanda decided. 

Amanda finished getting toys and went to pick out Sammy’s collar. She looked at Sammy and thought a nice dark green color would be best for him She put it on him to make sure it would fit before taking it off and putting it in the cart. She also grabbed dog shampoo from him as well. She checked the list and the last thing she had was to get the ID tag to put on the collar as well as the vaccination tag.She went up to the machine and started to type in all the information on a green dog bone tag and printed it. When she had everything she needed she went up to pay for everything. 

When the cashier rang everything up it was more expensive that she would have liked but she had enough it just meant she couldn’t buy any stuffies for a while. She paid the woman and got everything in bags but pulled out Sammy’s collar and ID tag and But them on him along with the vaccination tag then put him on the green leash so she cold walk him home. 

When she got home she went upstairs to she the puppy her room. She realized how dirty her room was so she let the puppy sniff around while she cleaned up she Sammy didn’t chew on anything she didn’t want him to. Amanda set out potty pads from him in the corner while she picked up her stuffies. 

Amanda finished cleaning her room in ten minutes then she started to unload her bags she got putting the dog toys on the floor and the food bowls next to the door filling one of the bowls with water and the other with the wet food. Sammy went straight to the food and started eating. Amanda heard the front for unlocking and open so she opened her bedroom door and slipped out of her room and went down stairs seeing Ashly walking in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/2f/5b/ed/2f5bed711d57338a07aa4df78dd6aab5--red-merle-australian-shepherd-miniature-australian-shepherd-puppies.jpg  
>  thats what the puppy looks like and again wold love to hear some of your ideas


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter please give me any ideas or plot points you want to see I would love to hear them! :)

I walked into my house after my shift seeing Amanda in front of the stairs smiling. I looked at her and thought something was off but couldn’t tell. I smiled at her as I closed the door behind me. 

“Hi, little one how was your day?” I asked. Amanda smiled more.

“Hi, mommy. It was a good day how was your day?” she asked going into her head space. I smiled and walked upstairs with her following me. 

“My day was good.” I said going into my room and changing out of my clothes seeing Amanda standing in front of my room. I guessed she was stressed about something so I sat on my bed. “Come here, Amanda.” I said in a warm voice patting my lap. Amanda slowly came into the room and crawled up into my lap. I felt her cuddle me. “Do you want suckies honey?” I asked her stroking her soft air. 

“Yes please.” Amanda said loving suckies. I smiled and moved so my breast was in front of her mouth as she slowly and gently started sucking getting some milk from my breasts. I smiled and stroked her hair softly as I need her relax in my arms. Amanda snuggled into me more and moved off my breast and just started cuddling into me where I was more than happy to cuddle her back. I heard barking and looked at Amanda.

“Do you hear that dog?” I asked thinking it was in the yard. 

“It sounds like it's next door mommy.” Amanda said quickly. I thought maybe it could be next door next to the fence. I smiled and cuddled her more until it was time for dinner so we got up and I went to the kitchen to start cooking. I heard Amanda go to her room. I thought she was playing with her dolls. I was making spaghetti for the two of us wanting to have a nice evening of cuddles before bedtime. 

After twenty minutes I called Amanda down for dinner. As Amanda opened her door to come down I heard the dog barking again and knew it was in the house and Amanda knew about it. That would be the reason why she was so stressed when I got home. Amanda came down the stairs and smiling at me hoping I didn’t hear the barks. 

“Hi mommy I’m hungry.” she said sitting down. I smiled at her and put her Nemo plate in front of her and then sat down with mine. 

“Good because I made one of your favorites. Do you want to feed yourself or do you want mommy to feed you?” I asked taking a bite of my food. 

“Mommy help.” she said smiling wanting to be little. I smiled and grabbed her fork and put some noodles on it for her and fed her a bite then took a bite of my food. I kept doing this until both plates were empty. “That was yummy mommy.”Amanda said yawning. I smiled and leaned her face before cleaning mine. 

“Thank you. How about we watch a movie then bed time okay?” I said knowing she would fall asleep on me but I didn’t mind.Amanda nodded her head and got out of her chair and walked with me to the living room where I played Pete’s Dragon and wrapped the two of us in a blanket cuddled up to her.Amanda smiled snuggling into me as we watched the movie. 

It didn’t take long for Amanda to fall asleep on me. I could hear her small snores and it made me smiled. I waited another thirty minutes before turning the TV off and picking her up and taking her to her room knowing what I would see. 

When I got up to the room and opened the door the small Australian Shepherd ran up to me barking as I put Amanda into her crib. I smiled at the puppy seeing Amanda got everything she needed the take care of the puppy. I smiled seeing how responsible she was but I did need to talk to her about this in the morning. I pet the puppy looking at the collar and saw his name was Sammy and it was my address. I smiled grabbing Sammy’s leash and took him to the back yard so he could go to the bathroom and looked around a bit. After ten minutes I went back inside with him and took him back to the bedroom where he pawed at Amanda’s crib. I smiled and picked him up and put him in with her where he laid down cuddling into her warmth. I smiled and went to bed as well leaving everything for the morning.

I woke up the next morning hearing Amanda talking to herself over the baby monitor. I could tell she was scared about me knowing about Sammy. I got up and went to her room wanting to make sure she was okay.

I opened the door slowly “Amanda are you okay?” I asked slowly opened the door. 

“Ashly I’m so so so sorry about having a dog here and not telling you. I found him in the trash and I just couldn’t leave him there and I didn’t want to make him feel safe and then put him back on the streets or a pound. ” she said panicked still in her crib as Sammy laid next to her looking up at her as he tried to nuzzle her to calm her down.

“Amanda breath it’s okay.” I said moving over to her and pulled her into a hug. Amanda kept breathing hard panicked still. “I wasn’t expecting to have a puppy in the house but because you did save this cute puppy and he is so cute we will keep him and he will be a part of our family but you should have tolds me about this and not have hidden him from me.” I said calmly as Amanda calmed down knowing I wasn't too upset.

“I’m sorry. Am I in trouble?” she asked looking up at me. 

“Yes because you tried hiding him from me be because you saved him it’s just going to be a time out this time okay?” I smiled as she nodded her head not liking it.

“Otay mommy.” she said slipping into little space. I smiled ”Let's get you dressed and then you will stand in the corner until I finish breakfast.” I said helping her out of her crib and then picking Sammy up and bringing him out as well. 

We walked down to the kitchen and walked Amanda to the corner and left her there as I started cooking bacon and eggs. While Sammy looked around the house exploring. It took me fifteen minutes to finish breakfast and letting Amanda out of time out. She sat in her chair and slowly ate.  
“Amanda you did do the right thing about saving Sammy.” I said putting my hand on her shoulder. She smiled some happy to hear that as she started eating more. “Amanda I think we should get you a new bed so Sammy can join you in bed easier.” I said smiling seeing what she thought. Amanda thought for a few minutes 

“Okay, mommy. Do I get to pick it out?” she asked. 

“Yes, you do.” I smiled as she started eating more as Sammy barked at her wanting to be pet. I knew new rules will need to be made. 

“I’m going to come up with more rules for you that deal with Sammy.” I said looking at her as Amanda agreed.  
I spent that morning writing down the added rules for Amanda to see while I explained them. 

1.Give Sammy fresh food and water every day  
2.Taking Sammy outside to potty  
3.Cleaning up after Sammy  
4.Walk Sammy with mommy  
5.Make sure Sammy is healthy and if not tell mommy right away  
6.Tell mommy if Sammy gets hurt  
7.Help mommy give Sammy baths  
8.Play with Sammy  
9.Show Sammy love

When they were written down I went to find Amanda by following Sammy’s barks. I told her we needed to sit down so I can explain the new rules. Amanda agreed to all the rules liking them. She knew she could walk Sammy alone if she was big but no when she was little. Amanda’s favorite rules were number eight and nine because they were easy. 

I let Amanda play for the rest of the day only stopping her for lunch, naptime, bathtime, and then bedtime. When both Sammy and Amanda were tucked in I went to my room to get some rest before I went to work the next day.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

I invited Casey and Adam over a month after Sammy joined the family so he could get used to everything first. I was making lunch for everyone knowing Casey was going to be here in twenty minutes. I thought it would be a good idea to have lunch when they got here then they can go play while Casey and I talked. I was making mac and cheese knowing the two littles loved it. 

I was watching Amanda play in the back yard with Sammy. Amanda was throwing the ball trying to teach him to fetch. I smiled watching them play seeing how much Amanda loved the little pup. I started to wonder what would happen if Amanda ever wanted to start dating and what would happen to them. It made me frown a bit thinking of this. I looked back at the stove and shook my head not wanting to think of it.

Casey and Adam showed up just as lunch was done so I let them in and called Amanda inside to eat. Amanda and Adam sat at the table waiting for food while Casey and I got their plates ready. I smiled hearing Amanda laugh as Adam’s joke while I turned around giving Amanda her plate then going to make mine.Casey smiled and sat next to Adam and we all started eating when I sat down. I was still stuck in my head wondering about Amanda and what if she wanted to date. I wasn’t sure how I would feel. I cared for her so much and didn’t want to see her leave but I also wanted her to be happy. Casey saw me stuck in my head and kicked my leg and knocked me out of it. I smiled at her in a quiet thank you as she gave me her “tell me about it later” look. I looked at Amanda and Adam who were eating their mac and cheese as they got it on their faces making me giggle a bit. I started to eat my mac and cheese. 

It wasn’t long until we all finished and Adam and Amanda were outside playing with Sammy and Casey sat with me alone at the table. 

“So what's wrong Ashly? You don’t normally space out like that unless something's wrong.”She said looking me in the eye concerned. I stayed silent for a while finding the right words.

“I’m worried about Amanda Wat if she wants to start dating someone? What would that do for us?“ I asked looking at the table. Casey felt sympathy for me knowing those thoughts weren’t the best so she hugged me. 

“Do you like her in a romantic way and more? No just her little state?” she said rubbing my back. I blushed at the thought of more and in a romantic way and nodded my head. “You should tell her how you feel then.” Casey said smiling. 

“What if I wired her out. Or she doesn’t feel the same.” I asked tensing up. 

“Sis take a breath. It’s okay. If she a right one then she will understand and won’t leave you just for that.” Casey said smiling. I smiled a bit nodding my head knowing she was right. I looked outside and smiled seeing Adam and Amanda getting along as Sammy chased them. I got up and hugged Casey and walked out of the kitchen and into the back yard.

“Sammy is adorable.” Casey said as he ran up to her barking playfully.   
“He is. Amada has taken great care of him.The vet said he is perfectly healthy.” I said happily as I pet Sammy. Casey nodded her head. We both looked up when we heard Amanda and Adam crying. I saw a skunk crawl over the fence and went over to Adam and Amanda with Catherine and we smelt the skunk and realized that it sprayed them.   
“I’ll go to the store and get tomato juice.” Casey said trying not to laugh as I nodded. 

“I’ll get the kitty pool out so we can wash them when you get back as well as a privacy curtain.” I said as I went to calm the two little down. When they were just sniffing I got to some PVC out of my garage and started hanging racks to put a sheet up around the light blue plastic pool. 

It took Casey 30 minutes to get back to the house with a ton of tomato juice for both Adam and Amanda. “You wash Adom first then I’ll wash Amanda.” I seeing Adam got most of the spray from the stains on his shirt and a stronger smell.Casey nodded her head and pulled Adam behind the curtain to wash him while I pulled Amanda into my lap holding her. 

“Mommy I smelly and I no like it.” she said her eyes welling up with tears. 

“I know sweetie mommy will get you all cleaned up and smelling better soon.” I said rocking her knowing the smell was getting on my too.

“Mommy you going to smelly too.” she whined trying to push herself away from me. 

“It’s okay baby I know but mommy wants cuddles.” I said giggling as she gives up and cuddles into me. I smiled and rocked her slowly. “I like you a lot Amanda. You know that right?” I asked knowing we were out of earshot from Adam and Casey. I felt Amanda tense up.

“I do.” she said softly worried about what I was going to say.

“I like you more than just a little. I like you in a romantic way too.” I said biting my lip. Amanda left little space hearing that knowing she should be big when talking about this. 

“Ashly do you mean you like mean a girlfriend way?” she asked moving off my lap. I realized she wasn’t little so I let her and I looked down. 

“Yeah. I’m sorry. It's okay if you don’t feel the same. I can just be your mommy but nothing else.” I said feeling unsure as I looked at the grass.Amanda started to laugh so it made me look up at her. 

“I have always felt that way. I thought you were my girlfriend just official because neither of us asked the other out. That's what I have been telling my mom ” Amanda laughed a bit more. 

I blushed and laughed as well. “Well, now you can make it official will you be my girlfriend?” I asked. Amanda smiled nodding her head yes and moved back into my lap and kissed me. 

“I would love to.” she said as Adam and Casey left the curtain with Adam in a towel and heading inside to wash the juice off now that the smell was better. 

“Do you want to wash yourself or want my help?” I asked getting up.  
“Help please.” Amanda said going back into head space until Adam left. We move behind the curtain and I helped her undress and started to wash her with the juice as she squealed because it was cold. 

When both Adam and Amanda were clean and dressed again we chose it would be good for them to take a nap before we went out to dinner. Casey and I were sitting on the couch watching TV. I started laughing a bit making Casey laugh. I looked over at her and laughed.  
“What’s so funny?” I asked her laughing a bit. 

“Out of all the trouble I thought Adam would get in I never thought being sprayed by a skunk would be one.” she laughed more as I joined in more than before.

“I know but it was funny and I asked Amanda out. Turns out she has been telling her mom we were unofficial but when you were cleaning Adam we made it official.” I laughed more. 

“Really? That's great!” Casey said hugging me and I hugged back.

“Yeah, it is.” I smiled relaxing.

When we woke the two littles up from their naps we got them dressed in their clean clothes and went out to The Ranch at West 40.we knew it wasn’t a big place and it was more a ma and pa shop but their food was amazing. 

When we ordered and got our food we all started to eat Casey and I pausing to help our little eat. We shared some laughs and enjoyed our meals. When we finished our food we paid and left a tip of thirty percent. We both got into our cars and drove to our respective homes. 

“Ashly, can I sleep with you tonight?” Amanda asked while being big. I smiled and nodded my head.

“That would be nice.” I said as we pulled into the driveway. We got out of the car and went to get pajamas on before going to bed. I was wearing my Racing the Reaper shirt she got me for Christmas and it made her blush. When she joined me in bed I laid down cuddling her as she turned her head and kissed me. 

“I’m glad we are official.” she said before falling asleep. I smiled and kissed her back agreeing before falling asleep as well.


	18. Chapter 18

I needed to go shopping for some new clothes for both myself and Amanda. I was holding her hand as I walked around the first store. I wanted to get a mix of clothes for each of us. Some more little clothes for her and lazy clothes for me. I also wanted to get some fancy clothes that we could wear out on dates. 

We were in Burlington looking thru some of the dresses as I had Amanda try on a few dresses that I thought she would like and look good in. Amanda was looking at a few sundress for when she was little. I smiled as I picked out three lovely dresses one red with a lace back and v neck. I blushed at the thought of her wearing it. I turned to Amanda and saw she had a few cute outfits and smiled. 

“Amanda sweetie let’s have you go and have you try these on.” I smiled and hugged her. Amanda nodded and went to the dressing rooms nearby as I looked for a few fancy dresses for me. 

I looked at some dresses looking for a nice blue one knowing blue looked good on my pale tan skin. I found a long form-fitting dress sapphire blue dress smiling knowing it would be perfect upon seeing it. I went back to the door Amanda went into and waited a few minutes then she came out. When I saw her my breath left my lungs and I was left breathless. I thought she looked gorgeous as her long blond hair flowing around her shoulders and her white showing more. She seemed unsure and worried about what I thought.

“You look absolutely gorgeous Amanda.” I said moving closer putting a hand on her hip. I smiled and looked her up and down as she blushed and giggled. 

“Thank you Ashly.” she said seeing the dress in my hand. “Try it on I want to see you in your dress.” she said slipping a little into headspaces from excitement. I smiled and looked at the lady at the changing room. 

“I would like to try this on please.” I said showing her the blue dress.The woman nodded her head and unlocked another room and let me in putting a card on the door with the number one on it while Amanda changed out of her dress in the neighboring room.I made sure to take my time getting the dress on so Amanda would be waiting outside for me. When I had the dress fully on I looked in the mirror and looked at my milky brown hair land just at my shoulders and curvy body in the mirror and smiling feeling sexy in the dress. I hoped Amanda would think the same. I walked out of the dressing room and looked at Amanda as she gasped looking at me blushing bright red. I smiled a little as she looked up and down my body s I reddened a bit as well.   
“You look amazing Ashly. You need to buy the dress.” she said seriously wanting me to have it. I smiled and nodded my head agreeing. After I kissed her forehead I went back into my changing room and got back into my clothes and put the dress back on the hanger.

We both took our dresses and went and bought them as well as some fun looking sundresses to the checkout. 

After we paid for the dressed we stopped by the car putting our bags in the trunk and then walked away holding hands. Amanda leaned into me resting her head on my shoulder smiling as she followed me. I could tell she was getting tired and closer to headspace seeing how much more clingy she was getting not that I minded.

“Baby let's go get lunch and then we will go home, sweetie.” I said seeing burger shop called Champa Burger. Amand silently nodded her head agreeing. I smiled as we walked across the street to the restaurant. 

We both ordered a plain burger and sat down eating while we cuddled and relaxed. I wrapped my arm around her as she snuggled into me eating slowly as she yawned. I knew then it was time for us to go so I got boxes for the rest of our food. I walked outside Amanda walking in front of me because she wanted to get to the car as fast as she could. My heart sank when I heard the screeching of car tires and two loud thus as I see a car hit Amanda and send her flying and onto the street five feet away.


	19. Chapter 19

I looked at Amanda and ran to her as fast as I could dropping or leftovers. I started doing a fast head to toe. A it formed in my gut wne h I felt several parts of her skull that were squishy and bleeding where she shouldn’t be. The man got out of his car freaking out. 

“I'm so sorry. I didn’t see her I was on my phone.” he said moving closer to me and Amanda. 

“No shit! How about you use that phone you were too busy looking at to call 911 and tell them you hit my girlfriend and may have several skull fractures. Then you can make sure no more cars hit her.” I growled looking him in the eye. He jumped back and ran to his car doing as he was told. 

“Amanda baby please be okay. Mommy’s here. I need you stay strong.” I said fighting tears. I wanted to pull her to my chest and hold her but I knew it could only make the damage worse. 

I could hear sirens getting closer so I knew help was on the was. I was getting my information to the Paramedic and EMT when the got her fully. I looked at the man who was freaking out and was just hanging up on the phone with the dispatcher. I looked over my shoulder and saw two police officers one walked up to me and the other walked up to the man. 

“I’m officer Bradley. Can you please tell me whats going on here?” he asked in a calm manner. I smiled recognizing him. 

“Hey Officer Bradley nice to see you again. If only it was on better terms. The man your partner is talking to was texting and driving and hit my girlfriend. I believe she has several skull fractures and possible neck or back injury. ” I said looking at him in a calm but strained voice. I was using everything I had not to cry. 

“The paramedics aren’t far away. ” he said rubbing my back. I smiled at him weekly. “We got you sister. We will get your girlfriend taken care of. You can count on that.” Officer Bradley said. I nodded my head.   
“Thank you I know you and the Paramedics are going to do everything you can for her and I know the doctors will too.” I said feeling a bit better but still scared. 

I could hear the ambulance pull up and them getting out. Officer Bradley went over to them and told them about my suspicions and that they needed to take Amanda to the hospital. I looked down at her just staring at her face seeing her pale skin torn and bleeding and her blond hair stained red. I could see swelling and bruising forming around her left it. I bit my lip and silently seeing my tears land on her forehead. 

“Ashly on your count we roll her.” a woman said snapping me out of my trance. I looked up seeing the new girl from a work. I smiled nodding my head. I was thankful she didn’t make me let go of Amanda’s head. I looked and saw Conner with the C collar and measured her neck and adjusted the collar. He then slid it under her neck carefully and wrapped it around and securing it. He then moved the backboard close and told Officer Bradley to push it closer when we all rolled her. 

I made eye contact with everyone. “Ready on three we roll her. One. Two. Three.” I said holding her head still as the three of us log roll her . The new girl too one second to pull Amada’s shirt up to make sure nothing was stabbing her in her back. I smiled making a note to thank her and commend her on remembering the basic but often forgotten step in head to toes. Officer Bradley slid the backboard up to Amanda’s back. “OKay on three we roll her back down. One. Two. Three.” I said then as a well oiled machine we all lowered her back down onto the backboard. I saw we had her centered and smiled. “Great job everyone let's get her strapped on and loaded up.” I said praising everyone. The new girl started strapping Amanda's chest then waist then legs. Conner put towels between my hands and then taped her head to the board. After her head was strapped to the board I moved my hands to the board itself and looked at everyone again. “On the count of three we lift the board and take her to the pram. One. Two. Three.” We all lifted and got her to the pram the was right next to us. After the count of three again we gently set her down and covered her up and got her into the ambulance.

The doors closed and I watched the ambulance drive off. I bt my lip and watched until it was out of sight. I knew what hospital to go to and luckily it wasn’t far. I looked at the man and walked up to him and exchanged information and then got the go head to leave the scene and left to go to the hospital.


	20. Chapter 20

I drove as fast as I legally could worrying about Amanda. My heart was in my throat. While I drove I remembered this was how I felt on my graduation night at dinner with my grandfather. We were talking about college and my plans for the future when he started complaining of chest pains. I called 911 and they rushed them to the hospital. I spent to whole night in his room after he died to cry. When the funeral came around I was scared because I only had my friend with me and to protect me from the hateful looks comments the would mutter.   
I shook my head shake away all the thoughts of Amanda dieing like my grandfather did. I looked at the street light and saw it was red so I wiped my eyes. I took a few deep breaths to get myself together. ‘She's strong Ashly. Amanda will be able to pull through. You need to be strong Amanda need you.’ I thought to myself as the light turned green and I started to drive again. I turned onto the street that went to the hospital and parked my car going inside to the reception lady. I noticed she had red hair and green eyes and was reading the paper.

“Excuse me can you please I need to find someone.” I said getting the woman’s attention. She looked up from her paper putting it down.  
“Who are you trying to find?” the woman asked calmly looking at her computer then to me. 

“ I need to find my girlfriend Amanda Brady. She was brought here after being hit by a car.” I said biting my lip hoping to here she was in her room safe and sound.

“She's in surgery right now but I can take you to the waiting room and the doctors will come out and give you updates.” The woman said getting up and started walking making sure I followed. I didn’t wait and followed her to the waiting room as she told the nursing staff I was there and to let the surgeon know as well. I thanked the woman and took a seat calling Mai.

“Hello? Ashly whats up? Is something the matter?” Mia asked in a happy tone. 

“Mia I need you to get to the hospital there's been an accident. Ashly and I were walking across the street. She's in surgery and she was unresponsive when I was with her.” I said choking up. Mai gasped and I could hear her packing her things up. 

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.” she said hanging up. I leaned over and put my face in my hands crying. ‘I didn’t protect her. It’s my fault. You should have seen the car coming and pushed her out of the way to of getting hit. If only we ate a little bit slower.’ I started to think to myself repeating it over and over again. I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt someone pull me into a tight hug. I jerked up seeing it was Mia who pulled me into her arms hugging me. 

“Ashly it's not your fault Amanda is strong she will pull thru. I don’t blame you.” Mia said making me looked her in the eyes 

“I’m sorry I’m a mess right now. I’m happy you’re here.” I said crying a bit wiping my eyes. “I’m sure this is harder for you because you’re her mom.” I added moving to hug her.

“Yes it is hard on me but it’s okay that you’re upset and a mess you’re her girlfriend and I know you love her. I’m here for you and Amanda right now. I already took my three weeks vacation to make sure I can help you and Amanda.” Mia said in a motherly tone. I smiled and snuggled into her hug not having felt this in a long time. Mia smiled and played with my hair as the two of us waited for the surgeon to come out to tell us what was going on.

Hours passed and Mia and I both fell asleep in the chairs when we heard a man tap both of us on the shoulder. We both woke up and I moved off of Mia looked at the man. 

“Are you here for Amanda Brandy?” he asked. 

“Yes, sir. I’m her mother and this is her girlfriend.” Mia said as I looked into how he was standing and knew the news wasn’t good.   
“Well Amanda survived surgery but she hasn’t woken up yet and we're aren’t sure when she will wake up.We also have reason to believe she has lost sight in her left eye because her captive nerve was severely damaged in the crash.” he solemnly told us. I gasped tearing up as did Mia. 

“May we see her please?” I asked willing my voice not to crack. THe doctor nodded his head and walked to Amanda's room where she was hooked up to a heart monitor. I looked at her face and saw how scratched up and swollen her left side was. I balled my fist and walked over to the chair next to the best and grabbed her hand the way I did with my grandfather’s when he died. 

“We have reason to believe Amanda will wake up we aren’t sure when though. She’s able to breathe on her own so that's always a good sign.” the doctor said looking at me. I nodded my head as Mia sat on the other side of the bed and hold her other hand. 

“May we please stay in here until she wakes up and can go home?” Mia asked as the doctor nodded his head. 

“Yes you two may I’ll go get cots for the two of you.” he said leaving. After a few minutes he came back and gave us he cots we both set them up and Mia laid down and fell asleep while I stayed up just watch Amanda.


	21. Chapter 21

I sat alone in Amada’s hospital room while Mia was out getting food for the two of us. I looked at Amanda’s soft and relaxed face. Most of the bruising was gone except for around her left eye. It had taken most of the damage.It was still a nasty purple while the rest were a sickly yellow. Mia and I have been staying in her room for a week now only taking turns to get both of us food and to give the other alone time. I felt bad because I broke down crying several times where Mia has only cried three maybe four times that I have seen. Amanda was her daughter. I was the girlfriend. I should be strong for Mia so she doesn't have to be. There have been times where she even slept on my cot just holding me to make sure I was okay threw the night after a break down. I wanted to do the same for her but she never let me. I knew I needed to do something big for her at some point.

”I love you Amanda. More than anything. Mia and I can’t wait to see you open your beautiful eyes again.” I said holding her hand to my chest. Mia and I both talked to her liking the think she could hear us and it would give her the power to wake up from her coma. I felt a small weak squeeze on my hand and gasped when I looked up seeing her eyes moving under her eyelids. It looked like Amanda was trying to wake up I reached for my phone and called Mia needing her back here. I watched her as the phone rang.

“Ashly is something wrong?” Mia asked sounding worried as she stopped in the doorway of the hospital about to walk back to the hospital room.

“Get here fast. I think she's about to wake up.” I said excited. I heard Mia start running and hanging up the phone as I watched Amanda. “Come on AManda you can do it. Wake up.” I said encouraging her. I could hear loud running and a bags rustling. I turned and saw Mia run into the room and take her daughter's right hand in her smiling.  
“Come on Amanda wake up. You’re strong wake up.” She said as Mia’s eyes started to slowly flutter open. She slowly looked over to her mother confused. 

“Where am I? Why can’t i see fully?” she asked her voice hoarse and panicked from not speaking for a week.

“You’re in the hospital. You were hit by a car and the nerve to your left eye was severed.” Mia said tearing up. “You have been in a coma for a week.” she said. 

“Where’s Ashly?” she asked looking around and seeing me when she looked left. I was crying silently watching her. 

“I’m here. We have been here 24/7 so we wouldn't miss you waking up.” I smiled kissing her hand. I pushed the nurse call button knowing we needed to let the Doctor know she woke up. Amanda seemed confused. 

“Whats wrong?” I asked.

“Wheres Cortny?” She said looking around. 

“Who’s Cortney?” I asked my turn to be confused.

“She is our daughter. Wait do you think I made her up?” she asked starting to cry feeling light she laughed her child even is she wasn’t real. 

“I think it's a subconscious want. That you want a daughter named Cortney.” I said wiping her tears away. “Maybe someday we can have a child and if she's a girl we will name her Cortney. She could be your daughter when big but sister when you’re little.” I said kissing her head.   
“I would like that.” she said smiling putting her hand on my belly. “We will need to bring in more money if we are going to have a child.” she said thinking of a job she could do. 

“We will look into having a child and no you and our child are under my full care and I have the money to care for you without you working I want you at home to care for her when I work those long shifts.” I said kissing her head. 

“How you don’t make much money from working on the ambulance.”Amanda said confused. 

“My grandfather was Samuel Carter. He was a very rich man and when he died he gave me all his money. I work because I want to not because I have to.” I smiled cuddling her. Mia smiled but looked shocked. The nurse walked in and smiled the the scene before her. A smiling patient cuddling her girlfriend with a happy tearful mother next to her daughter. It’s something she would never miss seeing. 

“I see someone is wake.” she said moving the check Amanda’s vitals. “How long has she been awake?” she asked

“About five minutes.” Mia said smiling happily kissing her daughter's hand. The nurse nodded her head and smiled. 

“I’ll tell the doctor she woke up and he will be here shortly.” she said typing in the vitals into the computer then left.

“I want to wait for a year so you’re fully healed and comfortable As well I would like us to be married.Mia do I have your permission to marry your daughter?” I said smiling 

“Yes you may if she wants you.” she said smiling excited.

“Amanda Smith would you please marry me?” I asked smiling. Amanda yanked me into a hug and kissed my with love.  
“Yes.” she said happily pulling me into her. 

“Well that settles that.Who would carry the baby?” I asked being pulled into her.

“In my dream it was you.” she said smiling snuggling closer putting her hand on my belly again. The doctor smiling happily. 

“Sadly I’m going to have to interrupt and need to do a few tests on Amanda.” he said laughing a but moving closer. He took some blood and did a brain check and made her walk around a bit. “I would say a week or so in the hospital for observation should be enough then she can go home.” he smiled happily.Amanda Mia and I all celebrated as I kissed her again.


End file.
